Dulce Septiembre
by Peckaa
Summary: ¿Quién pensaría que en once días podría vivir todo lo que había perdido en 22 años?.  "¿Confías en mi?" "Si" "Entonces saltaremos cuando diga tres" Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me apreté a su cuerpo, esperando lo único que nos podía separar.
1. Introducción

Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie meyer. La historia es mia. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

_Me quedo en el umbral_

_De los monstruos de los relojes de alarma_  
_Que me gritan_  
_Déjenme permanecer_  
_Donde el viento me susurrará_  
_Donde mientras las gotas de lluvia caen dicen una historia_

* * *

**Introducción**

Once días. Todo pasaba por mi cabeza demasiado rápido, y yo no veía pasar toda mi vida ante mis ojos, si no que lo que había vivido once días atrás hasta hoy. ¿Por qué, ahora que me permitía ser feliz, donde encontraba la vida que tanto había buscado, todo parecía ser fuego peligroso?. Miraba aterrada esos ojos que me habían enamorado, que me había hecho olvidar todo lo que alguna vez sufrí, y en ellos no vi más que el mismo terror con el que yo lo observaba. Entonces me pregunte como seria cuando pasara los años, ¿Tendríamos una casa en los suburbios, con nuestros hijos corriendo por alrededor nuestro, viéndolos crecer y vivir?, ¿ Llegaríamos a tener el cabello blanco, rodeados de nietos y sonrisas por la vida que nos toco vivir?, ¿Tendríamos esa suerte?.

Quería tener esperanzas, juro que quería, pero cuando todo se derrumba a tu alrededor, tu cabeza no puede pensar claramente.

_Te amo, te amo, te amo, gracias por hacerme tan feliz…_

Quería decírselo, pero no me salía la voz ni él podría escucharme. Palabras silenciosas salían por mis ojos y él respondió con los suyos. No oía nada más que el repiqueteo incesante del miedo, de la desesperación, y miles de papeles blancos se alborotaban contra nuestros cuerpos.

_Te amo, te amo, por favor, miénteme y dime que todo está bien…_

Me rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo de esos que no se olvidan, y me beso con el viento entre nuestros labios y la desesperación saliendo de ellos.

_Te amo, te amo, desde aquí puedo contar los pasos hasta que todo termine…._

Y el pareció leer mis pensamientos, negó con su cabeza con los ojos irritados. No importaba lo que quisiéramos hacer, porque ahora no había escapatoria alguna y se podía sentir el borde del precipicio en el que nos encontrábamos.

No había alternativa. No había escapatoria.

_Te amo, Te amo. Sabíamos que esto era lo único que alguna vez nos separaría…_

Cuando te encuentras entre el fuego, el cielo y el suelo, es porque ya no tienes opción.

_Te amo, Te amo, sujeta fuerte mi mano y te acompañare donde sea que el viento quiera llevarnos._

* * *

_AAAAAAAAH! No saben cuanto extrañeee estoooo :C!._

_Oh si, aunque no lo crean he vuelto :D. _

_Si... ha sido mucho el tiempo, y realmente no estoy actualizada en fanfic, esta vida agetreada cada vez me deja menos tiempo! Pero como estoy de vacas, hay que aprovechar :D_

_pero si, pude escribir, me llego el "atacaso artistico" & no he podido parar de escribir :D._

_Bueno; simplemente espero que les guuuste !. Dios, si ke extrañe hacer esto! XDD._

_subire el cap mas tarde o quisas mañana, dependiendo de su opinion. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios! Ustedes dicen si sigo o no, o si despues de tanto perdi la imaginacion D:. xdd_

_Un kiiiiiiis enorme a todaas 3_

_Atte; Peckaa.-_


	2. Capítulo uno Dulce septiembre

_Pero, oh Dios, siento que me han mentido_  
_Perdí toda fe en las cosas que logré_  
_He despertado ahora_  
_para encontrarme a mí mismo_  
_En las sombras de todo lo que he creado_

* * *

**Dia 1**.

**1 septiembre 2001. 6:50 am.**

**Bella**

-¡No lo soporto más! –grite, caminando a paso rápido hacia la habitación que compartía con mi ex novio.

-¿Qué no soportas? ¡Yo no te soporto! ¡Me avergüenza esa cara de niña buena! ¡me avergüenza esa inocencia falsa! ¡Todo lo que dices o haces me avergüenza! –grito él, dejando la botella de Whisky sobre una mesa y tambaleándose detrás de mí.

Mi corazón se encogió y creo que una parte de el se quebró. Pero por alguna razón, me sentía bien con esto. Quizás porque he estado el último mes buscando errores en su persona para terminar de una manera… normal. Era estúpido, porque Mike tenía tantos defectos que veía a diario, y yo estúpidamente aun no quería asumirlo. Pero aprendí una ley de vida: cuando quieres dejar ir algo buscas su mayor defecto. Y eso hacía yo.

-Pues qué bien Mike –dije mientras sacaba mi maleta de debajo de la cama y la ponía sobre la esta. Camine furiosa hasta el armario –Porque ahora que me voy. ¿Y sabes que? Me alegra haberte avergonzado tanto–me reí irónicamente -¿No ha sido siempre tu meta, Mike, ser el mejor, que todos te envidien? Pues espero haberte avergonzado lo suficiente para que se den cuenta de lo imbécil que eres.

Abrí el armario entre mis palabras y tome lo primero que encontré, lo lance sobre mi maleta sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Dijo tomando mi brazo con fuerza, tanta que me gemí de dolor. Sentí el ambiente impregnado de ese olor a alcohol y esos ojos que alguna vez ame, eran tan opacos y oscuros que me aterraron.

Aun así, no me deje intimidar -¿Qué crees que hago? –dije con sarcasmo, zafándome con su agarre.

Si algo había aprendido después de vivir seis meses con un novio mal tratador y alcohólico, era defenderme y obviamente, no dejarme morir.

Metí rápidamente parte de mi ropa interior a mi maleta.

-¡Tú no te irás! –gruño, acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Y no lo vi venir, solo fui consiente cuando me encontraba en el piso y con un dolor punzante en la mejilla.

Hijo de puta.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, aun algo atontada con el golpe. Mike me sujeto del cabello con fuerza y tiro mi rostro hacia atrás. Me dolió, pero no me queje.

-¿Por qué te gusta que te maltrate, Bella? –susurro en mi oído, su aliento me golpeo y me dio nauseas -¿Por qué? Si podíamos haber sido una pareja normal, feliz -su voz suave y cariñosa me hizo enfurecer.

-Porque no soy una sometida a la voluntad de nadie –gruñí, y con todas las fuerzas que pude, levante mi pie y le di en sus partes nobles.

Mike me jalo mas el cabello pero el dolor lo supero y me soltó. Camine hasta el velador rápidamente y tome lo primero que encontré a mano: una lámpara.

Gracias a mi padre sabia el lugar exacto donde golpear con la fuerza necesaria. Mientras Mike se retorcía en el suelo lo tome del cabello y golpee su nuca sin mucha fuerza con la base de la lámpara.

Inmediatamente se desmayo. Agradecí internamente las clases de defensa personal que me dio mi padre, que es jefe de policía de un pueblo pequeño llamado Forks. Además estaba segura que no le había hecho daño, cuando despertara le dolería un poco, pero se lo merecía.

Sin perder tiempo, metí todo lo necesario a mi única maleta. También tuve cuidado de recordar meter la única foto que tenia de mi familia, donde salíamos mamá, papá y yo de unos meses en un parque. Papá abrazaba a mamá y sonreía enormemente, mostrando sus blancos dientes y haciéndolo ver mucho más joven. Mamá me cargaba y sonreía, se veía tan feliz… era una lástima que nunca hubiese conocido ese rostro.

Renee había muerto cuando yo tenía siete meses. Según lo que mi Charlie me cuenta, había tomado el coche para ir al supermercado dejándonos a Charlie y a mí durmiendo tranquilamente. Pero nadie esperaba que un camión se cruzara en su camino, y me la quitara, a mí y a mi padre.

Aun así Charlie salió adelante, con migo en sus brazos. Era su niña, el único recuerdo que le había quedado de Renee, la mujer que más amo en la vida, y la única hasta ahora.

Una tristeza profunda me invadió cuando recordé como lo había decepcionado, cuando vi sus ojos tristes y decididos. "_O te quedas o te vas y me olvidas_" habían sido sus palabras, y yo, la estúpida, me fui.

El nunca quiso a Mike. Lo odiaba, yo nunca entendí el porqué pero jamás pude ver una conversación civilizada entre ellos, ni una mirada de amabilidad en sus ojos, pues papa lo echaba de casa cada vez que lo llevaba, y Mike no perdía oportunidad de insultarlo, y mejor si era en su cara.

Pero yo estaba enamorada, o eso creía. Seis meses atrás había discutido con Charlie. Estaba harta de que molestara a Mike o que me prohibiera cosas, quería irme y ser la adulta que siempre había querido ser, aunque me doliera el alma dejar a mi padre solo.

"_Es el o yo, o te quedas, o olvidas para siempre que tienes un padre" _

Una lagrimas se me escapo al recordar sus palabras. Estaba tan dolida en ese momento, que ni lo pensé, solo quería huir y pensar que Charlie era el malo de la película, cuando el verdadero malvado era Mike. Y así, ciega y sorda, me fui, dejando todo atrás y todo lo que amaba lejos. Y nunca olvidare su rostro la última vez que lo vi; la tristeza y la decepción era lo único que recordaba.

Tome mis cosas y me vine a Nueva York con Mike. Sus padres le habían regalado un departamento y consiguieron un empleo en un una reconocida empresa de abogados. Yo congele la universidad en Forks por él y me vine. ¿Había mencionado que Mike tiene seis años más que yo? Ese es uno de los puntos porque mi padre lo odia, y aunque de 21 a 27 no hay mucha diferencia, para el sí.

En fin, deje la universidad y mi carrera de Literatura Inglesa y me vine al gran New york. Amaba New york, y eso era lo único bueno que podía rescatar de toda esta mierda que había elegido.

El Mike que yo conocí en Forks, no era ni parecido al que conocí cuando llegamos a New York. Yo era tan feliz, tan ingenua, que la primera vez que llego borracho no lo regañe, pensando que no era tan malo, pero la primera vez que me golpeo lo deje pasar también, y ese fue mi peor error. Todo había sido un infierno los últimos meses; todos los días llegaba borracho después del trabajo, todos los días me ganaba un nuevo golpe por nada. Hasta que comencé a defenderme y a esconderme, a llorar y a odiar. Iba a mi trabajo y volvía al apartamento a comer y esconderme con llave en la habitación de invitados, esperar a que Mike al otro día se fuera al trabajo, salir y trabajar. Una rutina odiosa.

Pero hoy no soportaba mas, me prometí que sería la última vez que lo vería borracho y la última vez que me golpearía. Y lo cumpliría, aunque tuviera que dormir en la calle y comer de los basureros; Mike Newton nunca más volvería a tocarme un pelo.

Saque de debajo del colchón de mi cama en la habitación de invitados un calcetín con mis ahorros. Suspire cansada, este no era el mejor momento para irme, pues ayer me habían despedido del y mis ahorros no eran muchos cuando llevaba solo unos meses trabajando de secretaria. Solo esperaba poder subsistir bien hasta que encontrara algo nuevo.

Tome mi bolso y metí la laptop que traía desde Forks y algunas cosas de aseo personal. Deje mis copias de las llaves del apartamento sobre una mesita auxiliar y con el dolor de mi alma, deje mi móvil en el suelo y lo hice añicos con mi pie. Luego, asegurándome, lo tire contra la pared y se partió en dos, era un sacrificio que debía hacer si quería que Newton dejara de molestarme.

Salí del apartamento cerrando suavemente la puerta, y casi salto del susto cuando vi a Alice frente a mí, perfectamente bien vestida y con su cartera en mano.

-¡Hey Bella! –saludo con su alegría habitual

Alice Cullen, mi única amiga aquí en New York. Era la vecina del apartamento de al frente, muy alegre y buena persona. Vivía con su esposo, Jasper, y ambos eran una pareja encantadora.

Había conocido a Alice al octavo día que me mude aquí. Había discutido con Mike porque había llegado borracho, eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana. Ella salía a su trabajo, es asesora de imagen de gente famosa, y nos encontramos en el elevador. La salude amablemente, intentando ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, ella se preocupo enseguida, y amablemente me llevo en su coche hasta mi trabajo y hablamos durante todo el viaje, y más de una vez me saco una sonrisa.

Desde ahí somos inseparables. Alice es de esas amigas preocupadas y que te alegran el día, Jasper es un caballero y muy divertido, también es abogado y ama a Alice más que a su vida. Son una pareja encantadora y envidiable, y bueno, ambos odian a Mike con toda su alma.

-Alice –salude con voz baja, dándole un abrazo.

Miro mi maleta-Oh dios, dime que por fin te iras de la casa de ese mal nacido

Asentí con la cabeza –Así es… me aburrí ya, Alice. Es hora de comenzar una vida nueva.

Alice me sonrió –No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso. Pero Bella, ayer te despidieron, ¿Dónde piensas ir? –pregunto preocupada.

Me encogí de hombros –Me pagare por ahí algún hotel por algunos días, hasta que encuentre trabajo de nuevo –suspire.

Alice se acaricio el mentón con los dedos, como analizando alguna situación. Juntas comenzamos a caminar hasta el elevador.

Casi veo la ampolleta prenderse sobre su cabeza –Te conseguiré un empleo.

La mire con ojos desorbitados -¿Es enserio? –pregunte desconcertada

-¡Claro que sí! –Chillo con alegría –Mi hermano está encargado de la empresa familiar, ya sabes, fue el único que quiso ser abogado como papá –se encogió de hombros –Heredo el puesto de mi padre cuando este se retiro, y ayer justamente hable con él y me comento que necesitaba una secretaria –me sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

-¡oh Alice!-la abrace con fuerzas –Gracias.

-No hay de que, Bella –me abrazo –Estoy muy feliz de que te alejes de Mike. El no es una buena persona… además, sabes que Jazzy y yo siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y agradecí al cielo tener tan buenos amigos. Abrace una vez más a Alice dándoles las gracias cuando el elevador se detuvo.

-¿Te llevo algún lugar? –pregunto, caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente –No, gracias. Tengo que buscar algún hotel barato por ahí

-Está bien. Te llamare a tu móvil cuando consiga información. ¿Me puedes enviar tu curriculum por e-mail?

-Claro, apenas me instale en el hotel te lo envió. –Asegure –Hey, espera. Mi móvil ya no existe…

Alice frunció los labios -¿Qué hiciste con él? -preguntó curiosa

Me sonroje –Lo tire contra la pared, no quería que Mike me volviera a ubicar.

Alice se rio –Entiendo. ¡Hoy es tu día de suerte! –Busco algo en su bolso –Hace unos días compre un nuevo teléfono, y un no-se-que me hizo traer hoy el viejo –Saco de su cartera un aparatito plateado y me lo tendió –Le saque el chip viejo y lo coloque en el nuevo para no cambiar de numero, y le puse el chip nuevo a este. Así que soy la única que tiene tu número

Sorprendida, negué rápidamente con la cabeza –Alice, no puedo…

-Si puedes- me interrumpió, sus ojos verdes me miraron desafiante –Vamos, es un regalo. Y no, no dejare que me lo pagues –dijo alzando una ceja, adivinando mis intenciones.

Sentí mis ojos picar otra vez –Gracias –dije con la voz rota, aceptando el aparatito.

Alice sonrió y me abrazo –Eres una buena mujer, Bella, te mereces una vida buena. Así que ve a buscar un hotel y relájate, te llamare en un rato.

Y así desapareció en su porshe amarillo.

Guarde el aparatito en mi bolsillo y me seque las lágrimas mis mejillas. Con una pequeña sonrisa, comencé a arrastrar mi maleta por el pavimento.

Camine durante horas por la ciudad, sin saber ciertamente donde ir. El día estaba hermoso, y no hacia frio a pesar de que era muy temprano. Recorrí gran parte del Central Park, pensando que podía hacer y arrastrando una maleta llena de sentimientos. Me di cuenta que al pasar, varias personas me quedaban mirado con algo de lastima, realmente no entendía el porqué, pero ahora tampoco me importaba, porque lo único que deseaba era sentarme bajo un árbol y llorar como una niña pequeña, una niña que necesitaba a sus padres para consolarla, y que lamentablemente, había perdido a los dos; y uno por su culpa.

Así que busque un árbol bastante grande y me senté bajo su sombra. Eran tantas las cosas que me pasaban por la cabeza que me mareaban y además tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar hasta deshidratarme. Me sentía sola, muy sola. Perdida en la ciudad, perdida en el centro de todo. Ahora era solo yo, Isabella Swan, de 21 años, sin un trabajo ni hogar y en una ciudad enorme. Y ahora tendría que hacer todo por mantenerme de pie y sobrevivir de alguna manera, aunque no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Por un lado me sentía bien, pues había dejado a Mike lejos y a sus golpes e insultos también. Pero tenía cierto temor, porque al menos con el tenia un lugar a donde llegar, una cama donde dormir y comida para preparar. Aunque a él no lo extrañaría, si extrañaría la comodidad de un apartamento cálido donde llegar y relajarme. Pero aun así no me arrepentía. No soportaría más golpes a cambio de un hogar, ni mas maltratos por comida, si tenía que valerme por mi misma lo haría, aunque tuviera que dormir en la mismísima calle no volvería donde Newton.

En un rincón de mi conciencia me regañe. No podía entender como había sido tan idiota para dejar todo por un imbécil. Estaba tan ciega, tan sorda, tan… enamorada. Y me pregunte también, como había sido tan idiota como para no darme cuenta del estado mental de Mike antes.

Lo conocía hace cuatro años. Tenía 17 años y me quedaba un año para terminar el instituto. A Mike lo había conocido en una fiesta, era primo de la cotilla del pueblo; Jessica Stanley. Ese día había bailado con él y me pidió el número de teléfono, desde ahí no perdimos contacto

Resulto ser que Mike era encantador. Nos hicimos grandes amigos y siempre tenía tiempo para mi aunque el estudiaba ya en la universidad. Aun en ese tiempo, cuando éramos solo amigos, mi padre lo odiaba y no lo dejaba entrar a casa, supongo que su instinto paterno salió a flote.

Cuando termine la escuela y me gradué, Mike se me declaro y me juro su amor eterno con palabras lindas y un ramo de rosas. Acepte ser su novia y todo pareció ser demasiado lindo durante los otros dos años y medio. Era malditamente feliz, amaba a Mike y todo lo que hacía, era el novio perfecto, guapo, envidiable y al que todas las chicas perseguían, pero tenía solo ojos para mí. O eso era lo que yo, pobre ingenua, creía.

La universidad me hizo madurar y el tiempo era cada vez menos para vernos. Aun así todo parecía ser perfecto ante mis ojos. Hasta que una noche llegue por sorpresa a su hogar y lo encontré en la cama con una chica, y no era cualquier chica, era su prima, Jessica.

Recuerdo haber llorado y sufrido por él, y que él todos los días golpeaba mi puerta para pedir perdón, me enviaba ramos y ramos de flores, dejaba cartas de su puño y letra bajo mi puerta. A los meses lo perdone, y quizás ese había sido mi peor error.

Cuando se tituló trabajo un tiempo en Forks, pero realmente allá el campo de trabajo no era muy grande y no se necesitaban muchos abogados, por lo que cuando sus padres adinerados le dijeron que le habían conseguido un apartamento y empleo en New York parecía loco de la felicidad. Cuando me lo dijo, me sentí muy feliz por él, pero también me entristeció no saber qué pasaría con el futuro de la relación, no era de esas chicas que creían en el amor a distancia.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando Mike casi me rogo que viniera con él, que me amaba y que lo único que deseaba era pasar el resto de sus días con migo. Cedí, totalmente emocionada por la oportunidad y sin pensar en el daño que le haría a mi padre, y así, con la discusión que ya había mencionado con Charlie, me fui de Forks.

Y me reprendía, por estúpida. Porque a penas Mike puso un pie en New York cambio, se volvió en un trasnochador y en un borracho, y también en un mal tratador.

Primero fueron insultos, luego las borracheras, luego los golpes…y cosas que no quería recordar. Lo peor era que si analizaba todo esto, no tenía a quien culpar. Mike había cambiado por su cuenta, y sus nuevas amistades no habían sido muy buenas influencias que digamos. En fin, todo pasó demasiado rápido como para que yo reaccionara, y cuando lo hice, ya me había ganado unos buenos moretones y muchas lagrimas.

Pensé en llamar a Charlie y tomar el primer avión a Seattle y un bus hasta Forks. Pero recordé cara de decepción de mi padre, y sus palabras se repitieron con eco dentro de mi cabeza.

No podía volver.

Eran las 9:50 y yo aun seguía sentada bajo el mismo árbol y mirando las nubes avanzar sobre mi cabeza. Intente olvidar todo lo que me venía a aterrar ahora y encerrar todo recuerdo de Newton en una cajita negra que jamás volvería a abrir. Me seque las lagrimas rápidamente y me di fuerzas a mí misma, diciéndome que podía salir adelante, que los golpes y las lagrimas se olvidan, que comenzaría a vivir una vida nueva y feliz.

Y con esas palabras en mi cabeza me puse de pie y tome en mi mano nuevamente mi maleta cargada de sentimientos y ropa. El estomago me gruño con fuerza, Salí a paso rápido del central Park y comencé a caminar nuevamente, sin animarme a tomar un Taxi.

Era increíble cómo se pasaba el tiempo cuando tenias tantas cosas que pensar. Recorrí tantas calles, vi más caras nuevas de las que había visto nunca, tropecé con muchas personas y recibí muchas veces la misma mirada de lástima que estaba comenzando a molestarme. Camine y camine, sin rumbo y sin poder ordenar aun mis sentimientos, y solo me dije a mi misma que tenía que detenerme cuando me dolieron los pies y se me durmió la mano por la fuerza con la que sostenía mi maleta.

Estaba en el bajo Manhattan, y dos potentes torres se extendían ante mí. El World Trade center, o más conocidas como las "torres gemelas", se extendían ante mí y me hicieron estirar el cuello para intentar ver el fin de su rascacielos.

Siempre me habían llamado la atención, me preguntaba cómo habían conseguido hacer un edificio tan enorme y no tener pánico al estar en su último piso. Suspire y el estomago me gruño nuevamente, esta vez acompañado de dolor, debía comer antes de desmayarme.

Mire hacia mis alrededores y a través de la gente, la gran mayoría trabajadores ejecutivos, vi el logo verde de Starbucks en la calle de al frente.

El dibujo del semáforo estaba en verde. Una señora cuarentona venia cruzando la calle, era afroamericana y cargaba varias bolsas. Cuando me vio abrió la boca como un pez y me dedico esa misma mirada de lástima que había visto tantas veces hoy. Algo cohibida y confundida baje la mirada hasta mis pies y cruce la calle sintiendo la mirada de la mujer siguiéndome a cada paso.

Y no sé como sucedió. De pronto oí un grito de "¡Cuidado!" y unas llantas chirriar contra el asfalto. Levante la mirada con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y lo único que vi fue un auto negro a solo unos centímetros de mí. Yo solo atine a gritar y cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto y el dolor, pero para mi sorpresa, el impacto vino de mi costado y el dolor no era tan terrible como lo esperaba. Me sentí volar por unos segundos y luego caer sobre el frio asfalto y algo caer sobre mí.

Inhale aire con desesperación y no abrí mis ojos, temerosa a lo que hubiera pasado. Oí gente murmurar y pasos acercándose, voces, preguntas, y especialmente algo removerse sobre mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto una voz aterciopelada y agitada.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como el corazón me palpitaba en la garganta y la respiración me fallaba. Lo primero que vi, fue el sol golpeándome con fuerza los ojos y haciéndome cerrarlos rápidamente de nuevo. Gemí cuando un dolor se extendió de mi brazo hasta mi espalda.

-¿Te duele algo? ¡Di algo, por favor! –la voz sonaba exasperada.

Abrí los ojos y me tope de frente con un rostro tan hermoso, que si no hubiese tenido mis cinco sentidos al tanto hubiese jurado que era un ángel.

El chico tenía los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez había visto, de color verde intenso, parecidos al color de las esmeraldas. Había un brillo extraño en ellos, estaban llenos de preocupación y un rastro de desesperación. Su cabello brillaba al sol con un extraño color cobre y su piel pálida contrastaba con sus ojos. Me percate que sus brazos me sostenían fuertemente y mi rostro estaba acunado por una de sus manos. Vestía ropa formal y traía la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y no usaba corbata

Estaba tan sorprendida, tan asustada, que no fui capaz de decir nada, solo me quede mirando sus ojos pidiéndole que me explicara de alguna forma que estaba sucediendo. Alrededor de nosotros habían algunas personas mirándonos preocupadas y curiosas.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor? –le pregunto una mujer de unos treinta años al chico que me sostenía.

-Sí, yo sí. Pero ella parece no reaccionar.

La mujer rubia me miro -¿Estás bien, te duele algo querida?

En un lapsus, negué con la cabeza lentamente.

La mujer se tapo la boca con las manos y el chico abrió más de la cuenta los ojos. Su vista se poso en mi mejilla y me incorporo aun entre sus brazos, dejándome sentada.

-¿Puedes hablarme, por favor? –pidió con voz suave.

Yo no entendía sus miradas llenas de confusión-¿Qué paso? –pregunte en voz baja, con una vos tiritona.

-El auto casi te ha atropellado, te saque del camino –respondió el chico –Necesito saber si te golpeaste algo, ¿Te duele algo?

Así que el chico había sido mi héroe. El me había sacado del camino del coche y me había salvado de una casi segura muerte. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar y nuevamente, negué con la cabeza respondiendo su pregunta.

Los murmullos comenzaron a desaparecer y las personas a desaparecer de nuestro alrededor. Entonces recordé mi maleta y mi bolso, porque en mi hombro aun colgaba el último, pero lo más importante ahora era mi maleta, porque ahí tenía el dinero.

-¡Mi maleta! –exclame intentando ponerme de pie.

-Hey, hey, hey. –El chico me detuvo –Tranquila, está aquí, yo la tengo –murmuro con voz tranquilizadora.

Suspire con alivio cuando vi mi maleta sana y salva a su lado. El chico me dejo libre de sus brazos y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

La gente comenzó a irse y yo me tambalee un poco, aun sentía el corazón en mi garganta y mi respiración algo irregular. El chico me tendió la maleta y se giro mirando hacia la calle.

Ahí estaba el auto negro que casi me había atropellado, y el hombre que lo conducía aun no salía del coche y el semáforo estaba en rojo.

El hombre que me había salvado, camino a paso rápido hasta el coche negro, luciendo furioso. Lo seguí inconscientemente, y cuando llegó a la puerta del piloto la abrió con fuerza y tomo al tipo que conducía de las solapas de su camisa.

-¿Qué te pasa, pedazo de mierda? –gruño el chico de ojos verdes, lo vi tan furioso que casi me asusto. -¡Pudiste habernos matado!

-¡Eh, eh! Cálmate hombre… -el chofer del auto era calvo, y tendría al menos unos cincuenta y tantos años. Parecía venir borracho por el tambalear de sus pies y sus movimientos estúpidos de manos.

-¡¿Qué me calme, imbécil? –grito el chico, elevándolo un poco más del piso.

Coloque una mano en el hombro del chico temerosa de que lo matara, porque el tipo se estaba poniendo azul por la falta del aire. –Tranquilo –murmure –Bájalo, por favor, lo vas a matar- exclame un poco asustada.

El chico de ojos verdes me miro y pareció que la furia de sus ojos desapareció. Dejo al tipo en el suelo y lo miro con un odio infinito.

-Si no estuviera ella aquí, te hubiera molido a golpes. Y pensar que casi la mataste… -el chico gruño y le pego un empujo fuerte al hombre calvo, quien se golpeo la espalda fuertemente con la puerta de su vehículo y gimió.

El chico de ojos verdes se giro hasta mí y caminamos nuevamente hasta la vereda, viendo como el coche negro desaparecía junto con la gente que se detenía a mirarnos.

El chico suspiro frustrado y se paso una mano por su desordenado pelo cobrizo en un acto inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunte yo, en voz baja.

El chico volvió la vista hacia mí y asintió con la cabeza –Lo siento, no suelo ser tan violento… pero ese tipo me sacó de mis cabales –sonrió sin gracia alguna –Soy Edward –se presento.

-Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella –sonreí tímidamente –Quiero agradecerte… que me hayas salvado –dije sonrojándome.

Edward me sonrió –Venia caminando detrás de ti. Gracias a Dios alcance a quitarte del camino –se paso nuevamente la mano derecha por el cabello.

Asentí con la cabeza y sentí mis mejillas arder. Un silencio incomodo se poso entre nosotros, y vergonzosamente mi estomago interrumpió ese silencio con un extraño sonido de tripas. Mi cara ardió el triple de antes.

Edward se rio en voz baja -¿Desayunaste? –Preguntó –Porque yo iba camino al Starbucks cuando… bueno, ya sabes -murmuro.

-También iba al Starbucks

-Entonces… vamos –invito

Y yo no pude decir que no.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Edward mientras cruzábamos la calle.

-Claro -dije mirando mis pies y sacando un mechón de mi cabello que caía en mi rostro.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso –dijo, tomando mi maleta –Esta pesada –sonrió. Yo asentí con la cabeza -¿Por qué andas con esta maleta por la ciudad? –murmuro.

El Starbucks estaba repleto, así que pasamos a un pequeño café al lado de este que estaba más desocupado. No sabía que responder, y ciertamente contarle mi historia a un desconocido no era algo que me gustaría hacer.

Espere hasta que nos sentamos en una mesa y una chica vinos a recibir nuestro pedido para hablar.

Me acomode en el asiento haciendo mi cabeza funcionar a mil por hora, pues no se me ocurría nada coherente y Edward me miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes curioso, y varias veces note que su mirada se posaba en mi mejilla.

-Si no quieres contarme, entiendo –dijo de pronto.

Negué con la cabeza –Es… complicado

-Entiendo. Siento haber preguntado

-Está bien –sonreí -¿Trabajas por aquí? –pregunte intentando cambiar de tema.

-Si, en el piso 95 del World Trade Center 2 –sonrió con orgullo.

-Wow –dije, realmente impresionada -¿No te aterra a la altura que estas del suelo?

Negó con la cabeza –Ya me acostumbre. Es genial la vista que hay ahí, deberías verla.

Nuestros cafés y mis Hots cakes llegaron, y mi estomago salto de felicidad cuando me trague un pedazo de los deliciosos Hot cakes.

Edward se removió incomodo y sus ojos se posaron nuevamente sobre mi mejilla, parcia debatirse entre algo mentalmente. Mientras masticaba, fruncí el ceño, preguntándome que podía tener mi mejilla de interesante.

Pero justo cuando iba a preguntar, el hablo.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia… -paso una mano por su cabello nuevamente, desordenándolo más aun y dándole un aspecto sexy. Comenzaba a gustarme ese gesto –Pero me preocupa ese moretón en tu pómulo.

El trozo de hot cakes que tragaba se me atoro en la garganta y comencé a toser como desquiciada. Edward preocupado palmeo mi espalda y me hizo beber café hasta que el Hot cake paso por el lado correcto. Sentí como la sangre bajaba de mis mejillas al darme cuenta quien me había hecho ese moretón.

Me puse de pie de forma tan brusca, que Edward se sobresalto –Yo… este…-dije nerviosa –Voy al baño

Y lo deje ahí con la boca abierta a punto de decir algo.

Prácticamente corrí hasta el baño, y a penas me mire al espejo me tape la boca con ambas manos.

Ahora entendía porque la gente me miraba así… un moretón enorme cubría mi pómulo y parte de mi ojo. Estaba entre verde y morado, y se veía horrible. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y maldecí una vez más al imbécil de Mike. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarme una marca justo en la cara? No podía esconderlo ni siquiera con maquillaje. Y lo peor, ¿Por qué no había sentido dolor? ¿Seria la adrenalina, la distracción de la situación en la que me encuentro?.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera había traído mi base de maquillaje como para intentar cubrirlo. No deje que ninguna lagrimas escapara, pero estaba sorprendida que no me hubiese dolido ni hubiese notado la hinchazón que ahí tenia. Me moje la cara y arregle algo mi cabello tomándomelo en un medio moño. Inhale un par de veces y espere a que las lágrimas se fueran completamente para salir.

Rendida, volví con Edward y este golpeaba la mesa con los dedos rítmicamente, mirando la nada por el ventanal. Sus dedos estaban perfectamente coordinados, como cuando se toca un piano.

Pareció sorprendido cuando me senté frente a él, esta vez, con mi mirada pegada a la mesa.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que me golpee con una puerta? –pregunte.

-No –respondió inmediatamente

Sonreí tristemente –Lo esperaba.

Edward se quedo en silencio unos segundos, y a mí, por alguna extraña razón, se me quito el hambre.

-Puedo apostar que fue tu pareja, ¿No? –Dijo pareciendo enojado

-¿Por qué debería importarte? –pregunte débilmente, sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en mi ojos nuevamente. Las retuve con toda la poca fuerza que me quedaba

- Porque odio a los hijos de puta que son capaces de golpear a una mujer incapaz de defenderse. Se reconocerlos solo con la mirada… solo con una maldita mirada se que ese golpe no fue accidental, ni te caíste, ni te golpeaste. Fue un hombre, estoy seguro. –dijo lleno de ira

No sé si es mi idea, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron a pasar de un verde esmeralda, a un verde oscuro y profundo, su rostro se tenso y sus manos se hicieron puños sobre la mesa. Esto me asusto, y por un acto de reflejo me pegue mas a la silla, asustada.

Esto estaba mal, no debería estar hablando con este desconocido que me había salvado de la muerte. Quizás, debería haberme dejado atropellar por el coche y olvidar toda la mierda que había sido mi vida últimamente, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para dejarme morir. Me regañe mentalmente ante mis pensamientos suicidas y fije la mirada en la mesa, que parecía ser de lo más interesante.

Oí como Edward suspiraba y relajaba sus puños sobre la mesa. –Lo siento… no quise asustarte –se disculpo

Asentí con la cabeza, sin mirarlo a la cara. Algo me decía que tenía que salir corriendo de aquí y buscar algún lugar para dormir, buscar trabajo, buscar mi vida nuevamente

Una mano levanto mi rostro y me obligo a mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos lucían apenados, como si una ola de recuerdos tristes se hubieran asomado por su cabeza –De verdad, no quería asustarte.

-Está bien, yo… lo siento –murmure como idiota. Me puse de pie rápidamente, totalmente desorientada. –Yo… debo irme

Edward frunció el ceño –Pero no te has comido todo.

Busque rápidamente mi billetera en mi bolso, pero cuando la iba a sacar una mano masculina me detuvo. Los pocos rayos de sol que entraron por el cristal de la cafetería hicieron brillar una hermosa argolla de oro en su dedo anular derecho, hizo que algo se revolviera dentro mío y que ciertamente me decepcionara de que ese hombre tan extraño y atractivo estuviera casado.

El, al notar que mi mirada se posaba sobre su alianza, quito rápidamente la mano –No te preocupes, yo invito.

Iba a negarme, pero no tenía ganas ni fuerzas, solo quería huir de aquí y llorar, llorar por ser una estúpida y no haber huido antes de que un enorme moretón cubriera mi cara, llorar por haber conocido a alguien que me había salvado la vida, pero que no esperaba volver a encontrarme en el camino. Llorar porque no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, porque no sabía dónde buscar mi nueva vida, porque extrañaba a Charlie, porque extrañaba mi vida, y llorar porque odiaba a Mike con toda mi alma.

-Gracias –susurre tomando mi maleta con una mano y apretando mi bolso con la otra –Bueno… gracias por salvarme hoy –sonreí tenuemente

-Nos vemos por ahí –me dedico esa sonrisa torcida

-Nos vemos por ahí –repetí.

Y la última imagen que tuve de él, fue observándome a través del cristal de la cafetería mientras arrastraba mi ahora más pesada maleta.

* * *

_Wenooo; aki el primer capitulo, para que entiendan mas o menos de lo que va :)._

_Tomenle atencion a los detalles, fechas, dias etc :)_

_Un besote a todas, ahora si espero sus opiniones, para ver que deberia mejorar o si hay algo que no les guste, no duden en decirmelo._

_Nos leemos en unos dias 3._

_Peckaa.-_


	3. Capítulo dos Dulce Septiembre

_Cómo puedo pretender que no veo_  
_lo que escondes tan cuidadosamente_  
_Ví su sangre_  
_me escuchaste respirar_  
_y me congelé en mi interior_  
_y me marché_  
_debo estar soñando_

_

* * *

_

**Día 2**

**2 de septiembre 2001. 10:45 am.**

-Alice, por favor, no me hagas correr –lloriquee.

-Vamos Bella, o llegaremos tarde. –me apuro.

Me estremecí cuando cruce la misma calle donde ayer casi me matan, por lo que me preocupe de mirar detenidamente el semáforo antes de cruzar, arrastrada por Alice.

Ayer, después de esa extraña charla con el chico de ojos verdes, había encontrado un hotel barato por el centro. Era bastante cómodo y no era tan concurrido, así que me sentía mucho muy cómoda ahí. El problema era que no tenia wi-fi, por lo que no pude enviarle el email a Alice, y cuando la llame para avisarle, me dijo que no me preocupara, que ya me había conseguido una entrevista para mañana a las once.

Le agradecía tanto que me ayudara, nunca había imaginado que conseguiría una entrevista tan rápido. Quizás la buena suerte si existía en mi vida, solo que aparecía cuando quería.

Alice había llegado a mi habitación alrededor de las ocho de la mañana de hoy, casi se desmaya cuando me vio el enorme moretón que no se borraría en un buen tiempo de mi rostro. Insulto a Mike y juro que le pondría el pie cuando bajara la escalera y muchas blasfemias más que luego me hicieron reír. Me ayudo a vestirme y a peinarme, y mientras hacía esto me comentaba que Mike me andaba buscando desde ayer por la tarde. Le había preguntado al conserje, a algunos vecinos y a ella misma, lo bueno era que Mike no tenía ni idea que era amiga de la vecina, así que cuando ella mintió diciendo que no tenía idea, este ni siquiera dudo de ella.

No sé cuantas veces le agradecí a Alice por ser tan buena con migo, pero la última vez que lo hice, cuando me vi en el espejo tan arreglada, con mi cabello brillante y suelto, casi sin rastro del moretón–gracias al maquillaje que Alice había aplicado- y mi traje formal, ella me regaño porque se estaba cansando de tantos agradecimientos.

Luego de eso partimos en su Porshe. Cuando supe que íbamos al World Trade Center mi estomago se revolvió nervioso. ¿Y si me encontraba con Edward?. Quizás lo saludaría y seguiría caminando, o me quedaría charlando con él como si nada, o quizás estúpidamente me tropiece al pasar a su lado.

Si, debía admitir que ayer en la noche no dormí muy bien pensando en Edward. Tenía un no-se-que que traía su imagen a mi cabeza cada cinco minutos. Había sido el chico que me salvo, además de ser muy amable con migo, y algo al verlo me hacia estremecer, quizás porque era muy guapo y en cierto modo me había atraído, pero eso sonaba demasiado estúpido por ahora, ya que yo estaba saliendo recién de una relación y el estaba casado. ¿Así que, en que estaba pensando?. Yo no quería una relación ahora, no quería hombres en mi vida hasta mucho tiempo mas, cuando lograra superar ese terror, que aunque no admitiera, sentía.

Si, tenía miedo gracias a ese maldito.

Suspire aliviada cuando por fin nos encontrábamos en el elevador. Los pies me dolían con los tacones que Alice me había hecho ocupar.

-¿A qué piso vamos? –le pregunte.

-Al 95 –dijo sonriente.

"_Si, en el piso 95 del World Trade Center 2"_

Oh, perfecto. Si o si me terminaría encontrando con Edward, porque si estábamos en la torre 2. Suspire nuevamente, preguntándome porque no podía ser un piso más abajo o uno más arriba. Me prepare mentalmente por si me lo encontraba, sonreír y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, no sería tan difícil ahora que mi moretón estaba tapado por capas y capas de base.

Cuando el elevador se abrió, Alice me guio hasta las oficinas de Cullen's & Cia, uno de los estudios de abogados más prestigiosos y conocidos de los Estados Unidos. Los mejores abogados trabajaban aquí, y si que tenían buen prestigio. Trabajar aquí seria todo un honor, solo esperaba quedar en el puesto.

El lugar era grande e iluminado, la decoración era perfecta y lujosa, una hermosa combinación de colores y de estilos con los sofás de cuero y los muebles tipo antiguo en perfecto estado. Algo me decía que Alice tenía algo que ver en eso, parecía que las paredes tenían algo que gritaba "Alice" por todos lados.

Alice se dirigió directamente hasta un mesón donde una mujer cincuentona, de cabello castaño y ojos azules se encontraba

-¡Sussan! –exclamó Alice.

-¡Alice! –Sussan era la mujer cincuentona, se puso de pie y rodeo el mesón para abrazar a mi amiga.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañaremos –le dijo Alice –pero mira, he traído a una chica muy buena para que haga el trabajo tan bien como tú. –Alice sonreía enormemente –Sussan, ella es Bella, Bella, Sussan.

Sussan me miro sonriente y yo me sonroje. -¡Hola querida! Tranquila, todo está listo cuando te den el puesto –me guiño un ojo.

Me pregunte porque estaba tan segura que quedaría, cuando ni siquiera había hablado con el hermano de Alice. –Gracias… solo espero quedar –dije tímidamente.

-Oh, algo me dice que sí. - yo sonreí –Sabes, he sido la secretaria de los Cullens desde hace treinta años, quiero que quien me reemplace sea digna de mi confianza. Algo me dice que tu eres la indicada, además, si mi querida Alice te eligió, es por algo, ¿No?.

Oh, pero que mujer tan encantadora –Muchas gracias, si quedo, prometo no decepcionarlas –dije a ambas.

Ambas se rieron encantadas.

-¿Y mi hermano, Sussan? –pregunto Alice

-Debe estar por llegar, fue a comprar al Starbucks. Ya sabes lo adicto que es a ese café.

Al oír eso, algo dentro de mí se movió y pareció que la mitad de una ampolleta se prendió sobre mi cabeza.

-Oh, Alice, que tonta he sido. No te he preguntado cómo se llama tu hermano…-Recé internamente para que no me respondiera el nombre que estaba pensando.

-Es cierto, que tonta soy. Edward, Edward Cullen Platt.

Oh Dios. Inhale todo el aire que pude e intente disimular mi nerviosismo. ¿Cuántos Edwards pueden haber en 110 pisos?. Muchos, me dije mentalmente. Ah, era idiota al pensar asi, estaba claro que si era "ese" Edward. Así que, ¿Cuál era el problema?. No entendía porque me ponía tan nerviosa imaginar que el hermano de Alice sea el mismo que me salvo ayer. Supongo que me asustaba tener que enfrentarme a él, y tener que explicarle el porqué mi moretón y terminar contándole mi patética vida en estos últimos seis meses. Porque un jefe tenía que saber sobre su empleada, ¿No?. Más cuando es la chica que salvaste de un atropello, chica que cargaba una maleta, lagrimas en los ojos y un moretón en la mejilla.

Odiaba con toda mi alma el dolo que me causaba tener que recordar todo, y odiaba imaginar situaciones antes de tiempo. Simplemente, si el "Edward salvador" y el "Edward hermano de Alice" eran el mismo, no debía importarme, ¿Cierto?.

Y ya estaba divagando…

-¿Por qué no veo al resto de los abogados, Sussan? –pregunto Alice, ojeando una revista mientras esperábamos sentadas en los sofás, que son bastante cómodos hay que decir.

Sussan se quito los anteojos –Hoy se han tomado día libre, Edward lo ha permitido. Quizás venga alguno… pero lo dudo. –Rodó los ojos –El día que Edward se tome un día libre será un verdadero milagro.

Alice asintió mientras reía –Es muy trabajólico para mi gusto. Y el resto de los abogados no me gustan mucho –frunció los labios –me alegro que no estén.

-Si, es todo más tranquilos sin ellos dando vueltas por aquí. Trabajar con Edward es un gusto –dijo Sussan.

Alice miro el reloj y dejo la revista a un lado–Bella, me tengo que ir. Quería saludar a mi hermano, pero tengo que ir a arreglar a una modelo para una sesión fotográfica.

-No te preocupes, Alice, estaré bien. –La voz me tirito un poco. Me aclárela garganta para disimularlo y Alice me abrazo con fuerza.

-Se que quedaras, tengo fe en ti. ¡Te llamare mas tarde para saber cómo te fue! Adiós Sussan –se despidió de ambas con un abrazo y desapareció por el elevador.

-Es una chica encantadora –comentó Sussan, acomodándose los lentes.

-Es una gran amiga.

-Desde pequeña fue así, preocupada del resto. Tan alegre y expresiva. Esos niños son una ternura, los tres. –Sonrió mirando la nada, se notaba el cariño que le tenía a la familia Cullen.

-¿Los conoce desde pequeños? –pregunte.

-Claro que si. Como te dije, llevo treinta años trabajando aquí, llegue más o menos de tu edad –me sonrió cálidamente. –Los chicos son un encanto, pero son muy distintos a la vez. Alice, siempre fue hiperactiva, revoloteando por todos lados y moviendo todo como quería poniendo sus caritas angelicales. Emmett, el mayor, es el risueño, el que era capaz de hacer un show en el piso para hacerte reír, un payaso la mayor parte de el tiempo, pero un encanto de persona. Y el más serio, caballero y educado, resulto ser el de al medio, E… ¡Edward, querido! Te están esperando –se interrumpió.

Yo estaba tan atenta a la descripción de los hermanos que me sobresalté cuando escuche su nombre. Tanto, que llegue a saltar en mi lugar.

Me gire rápidamente en la dirección que Sussan indicaba con su mirada azul, temerosa a lo que pudiera encontrarme, y cuando vi al chico que ahí se encontraba, abrí mis ojos más de la cuenta.

Quizás la suerte me quería lo suficiente…

Ahí estaba parado el chico de ayer, el mismo Edward de ayer. Si, mis pensamientos no estaban tan descarrilados. El estomago se me revolvió mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, aunque algo en mi cabeza me grito "Lo sabía".

Ahí estaba él, mirándome atónito, vestido tan formal como ayer pero con ese toque desordenado y sexy sin la corbata y las mangas arremangada hasta los codos. Llevaba el café del Starbucks y parecía no creer que era yo la que estaba aquí.

Yo no tenía una expresión muy distinta a la de él, realmente estaba sorprendida.

-¿Isabella?

-¿Edward? –dijimos al mismo tiempo.

La cara de Sussan era de pura confusión. Edward pareció reponerse y paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos cobrizos y desordenados.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó Sussan confundida.

-¿Recuerdas a la chica que casi atropellan ayer? –dijo Edward sin dejar de mirarme

Sussan me miro sorprendida, tapando su boca con sus manos y su mirada se puso inmediatamente en mi mejilla, como si uniera cabos-¿Tu eres la chica que casi atropellan? La del…

-Nunca imagine que nos volveríamos a encontrar –Interrumpió él a Sussan. Claro que yo no era tonta, el trataba de evitar la palabra "golpe en la mejilla".

Sonreí tenuemente –Nunca pensé que eras el hermano de Alice.

El sonrió de lado, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes y dejando a la vista unos hermosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, acompáñame a mi oficina.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí hasta una puerta doble de madera gruesa. Muy caballerosamente sostuvo la puerta para que yo entrara antes que el.

La oficina estaba perfectamente decorada, los tonos beige, negro y rojo le daban un aspecto hogareño pero ejecutivo. Me ofreció asiento en una silla estilizada de cuero negro frente a su escritorio, el cual quedaba de espaldas al gran ventanal de vidrio.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos más de la cuenta al ver solo cielo. En realidad, desde la ventana se podía ver mas cielo que edificios, y eso me hacia recordar lo lejos que me encontraba del suelo. Me estremecí.

Edward pareció darse cuenta y me sonrió -¿Miedo a las alturas? –pregunto burlón.

-No… pero wow. –susurre.

Se acomodo en el escritorio y giro en la silla hacia la ventana-Es agradable estar lejos del suelo. Es como si aquí estuviera todo olvidado y puedes relajarte sin el ruido y estrés de las personas que caminan por la calle.

Sonreí –A mi me aterra estar lejos del suelo, de la realidad.

-Y a mi me encanta huir de ella –murmuro.

Hubo un silencio extraño, donde cada uno analizaba las palabas sumidos en un mundo ajeno. En cierto modo me hubiese gustado dejarme llevar y huir de la realidad, como Edward, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para alejarme de la odiosa rutina y de los tan insistentes pensamientos.

Edward se giro frente a mi -¿Traes tu curriculum? –pregunto

Asentí con la cabeza y lo saque de mi bolso. El lo leyó atentamente.

-Isabella Swan, 21 años. ¿Estudiabas literatura inglesa en Forks ? –pregunto luciendo sorprendido

Asentí con la cabeza –me mude a New york hace unos meses.

-¿Y porque te mudaste? –pregunto curioso

Solo era una pregunta de un jefe a su probablemente futura secretaria. Debía estar serena, pero no se me había pasado por la cabeza inventar algún motivo por el que me había mudado a New York.

-Quería un cambio –dije manteniendo mi voz firme, pero era una pésima mentirosa.

El pareció notar el temblor en mi voz, pero no pregunto mas sobre el tema. Yo estaba entretenida mirando por la ventana.

-¿Por qué te despidieron de tu anterior trabajo?

¿Había mencionado porque me habían despedido?. Bien, Mike llego hace una semana a mi oficina, golpeando puertas, insultando a gente e incluso golpeando al ascensorista. Cuando llego a la recepción donde estaba yo se me vino el mundo encima, estaba completamente borracho y llevaba el traje que usualmente usaba para trabajar totalmente desordenado. Me grito una salta de blasfemias asustando a las personas. Finalmente tuve que bajar mi mirada llena de lagrimas, tomar mi cartera y arrastrar a Mike del brazo de regreso a casa, con la cara ardiendo de la vergüenza.

Así es, por desorden publico me despidieron y mi jefe ni siquiera logro entenderme, le creyó a Mike cuando grito que yo le era infiel –cosa que no es verdad- para luego hacer su berrinche de borracho.

Suspire. No podía decirle eso a Edward si quería el empleo, pero tampoco podía mentirle, porque si el llamaba a mi anterior empresa como referencia sabría toda la verdad, y no precisamente de mi boca.

Opte por la salida fácil –Tuve problemas con un trabajador de ahí–murmure, mirando atentamente a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? –insistió.

Baje la mirada sin saber que decir. ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta? Debía decirle la verdad sin temor, necesitaba este empleo y no podía empeñarme en mentir, porque era muy mala para esto y una pésima actriz. Además, Edward ya había visto mi moretón, entendería la situación si le dijese…

Edward se acomodo sobre su escritorio, cruzando sus brazos sobre este.

-¿Por qué no me miras cuando hablas? –pregunto suavemente. Sus ojos brillaron como un rayo de sol, y Dios, si que era hermosos -¿Qué me ocultas; Isabella? –su voz era tan dulce que me hizo estremecer.

Silencio. Parpadee repetidas veces al sentir mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas. El lucia realmente preocupado, y eso era demasiado patético, pues no me conocía para nada.

¿Hace cuanto había recibido una pequeña muestra de afecto? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se preocupo por mí? Solo Charlie, Alice y Jasper me preguntaban como me encontraba, peor al primero lo perdí, y los otros dos eran mis amigos, y aunque se preocuparan de una manera tan desinteresada por la pueblerina en new York; no podía evitar sentir que les debía algo.

Y ahora, un completo desconocido que salvo mi patética vida y que podría ser mi jefe, se preocupa por mi.

Si, el calor que se extendió dentro de mi me sensibilizo. Y me asustó.

-No… oculto nada –mentí.

-No soy tonto, Isabella. Ese golpe no es por nada, y tus ojos tristes no son nada. Por favor, dime que es lo que te sucede. –Pidió con su voz dulce, como si intentara no asustarme –No quiero tener que preguntarle Alice.

-¿Por qué debería importarte? –pregunte, subiendo mi barbilla e intentando mostrarme inexpresiva. Un deja vú vino a mi mente, cuando ayer le dije lo mismo cuando me pregunto por el moretón.

-Me preocupan mis empleados –fue su simple respuesta.

-Aun no soy tu empleada –murmure

Se paso una mano por el cabello con fuerza y miro el techo –Perdona si sientes que te interrogo. Simplemente…. –suspiro, dejando sus manos sobre la mesa –no se.

El silencio nos invadió por unos instantes. Sus manos estaban sobre el escritorio, un anillo en su dedo brillaba a la luz del sol que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, burlándose de mi. El hombre frente a mi parecía ido en sus pensamientos, mirando atentamente el techo de la habitación.

¿Y porque no podía decirle la verdad a esa angelical figura? La vergüenza me ahogaba, por eso. Porque sentía que todo era como una soga atada a mi cuello, ahogándome lentamente.

Si, me estaba poniendo dramática.

-Mi ex novio provoco todo esto –susurre. Me sorprendí a mi misma –Me despidieron porque llego borracho a la oficina e hizo un escándalo, incluso golpeo a un ascensorista. Gritaba estupideces, entre una de ellas que yo le era infiel, y mi jefe no me creyó cuando le dije la verdad. Piensa que Mike tiene la razón, que por eso se emborracho y armo el escándalo: por mi culpa.

No era la respuesta a su última pregunta, pero un peso abandono mi cuerpo. Me sentí mejor.

Silencio. Mis dedos armaban telarañas y sentía su mirada sobre mi, pero no podía corresponderla. ¿Dónde estaba la fuerte Bella Swan? ¿Quién se la había llevado? ¿Dónde quedo la chica desafiante, terca y orgullosa que podía mantener la mirada de cualquiera sin miedo? Maldito Mike, maldito por robarme todo lo que era yo.

-¿vivías con el? –pregunto suavemente.

Asentí con la cabeza. -¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Seis meses –respondí automáticamente.

-El te golpeaba –aseguro. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y su mirada se endureció.

Esas palabras removieron algo dentro de mí. Sonaba feo si lo oías de otra persona, mas de alguien que no conoces muy bien.

¿Y que sacaba con mentir?

Levante la mirada, sacando toda mi fuerza y creando una invisible mascara de inexpresividad. Lo mire a los ojos firmemente, y me sorprendí al verlos tan dulces y tristes.

Asentí con la cabeza a su pregunta, sin ser capaz de abrir la boca.

-Pero se acabo. Ya no molestara mas, lo deje y comenzare una nueva vida, lejos de esos recuerdos. Por eso necesito el empleo. –me sentí orgullosa de que mi voz no temblara.

Edward me observó unos minutos más, y ya comenzaba a odiar esos ojos que no demostraban mas que entendimiento y lastima. Odiaba la lastima, y no quería que alguien la sintiera por mi.

-Eres una chica fuerte. Tu podrás salir adelante, te lo prometo

Sonreí. Porque tenia confianza en mi a pesar de todo, y porque me sentí apoyada por un completo y adorable extraño.

Se puso de pie y me sonrió enormemente –Bienvenida a Cullen's & Cia. Isabella Swan, mi nueva secretaria.

Vi su mano estirada hacia mí, juro que la vi. Pero estaba tan emocionada que me puse de pie y sonreí enormemente, casi dando saltitos tipo Alice, y abrace con fuerza a Edward, mi nuevo jefe.

-Gracias –casi chille, pero me controle.

Parecía sorprendido, pero ya tendría tiempo para avergonzarme por mi efusividad. Me separe de el rápidamente y le sonreí con agradecimiento.

-Prometo no defraudarlo.

Sonrió torcidamente –Se que no lo harás. Y ahora que soy tu jefe, por favor, no me trates de usted, me siento viejo.

Me reí alegremente –Esta bien Edward. Gracias de nuevo.

-Ahora, toma asiento. Hablaremos sobre horario, tu sueldo y todas esas cosas

Obedecí, y sonriente, como hace mucho no lo estaba, espere atenta las instrucciones de mi nuevo empleo.

Y no se porque, pero algo me dijo que aquí comenzaba una nueva vida.

**8:00 pm-***

-Gracias Sussan. –le di un fuerte abrazo –Espero volver a verte

-Oh, querida, claro que volveré a verlos –me sonrió alegremente.

Sussan era una dulzura. Edward le había que hoy mismo me explicara algunas cosas, y ella encantada accedió a ser mi maestra. Edward tuvo que salir en la tarde, y Sussan y yo seguíamos trabajando, contestando teléfonos, anotando recados, fijando la agenda de Edward, recibiendo publico y riéndonos por cualquier cosa. Ella era una mujer muy buena, demasiado dulce y cariñosa. Era impresionante como al llegar a un lugar te puedes sentir tan cómoda en tan solo unas horas, cuando te cuesta acostumbrarte meses a algún lugar.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Edward se había ido a casa, antes pidiéndome que por favor mañana cuando llegara le trajera un café del Starbucks. Sussan hoy mismo se retiraría, ya que dijo que dejaba la oficina en manos seguras, haciéndome sonrojar. Había aprendido todo rapidísimo, y Sussan me había hecho agradable todo el día, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de aburrirme. Esta oficina estaba cargada de buenas vibras, y eso me alegraba.

-Adiós Sussan, gracias por todo –me despedí.

Ella me sonrió –Suerte Bella –me guiño un ojo y se subió al taxi, dejándome sola en la entrada de la torre dos.

Comencé a bajar los escalones rápidamente, ya era de noche y quería llegar rápido al hotel donde me encontraba. Por hábito mire hacia mi alrededor antes de comenzar a caminar.

Alice me entretuvo por teléfono mientras caminaba, se puso tan feliz cuando le conté que estaba contratada que me la imagine haciendo su típico baile de la felicidad y me fui riendo de esa imagen mental durante todo el camino a pie, ya que el hotel quedaba a solo unas cuadras del Word Trade center.

Al llegar a mi habitación suspire con placer cuando me saque los enormes tacones y sonreí al encender la luz y sentirme por fin en paz, en mi hogar.

Por instinto me acerque a la ventana sin prender la luz. Observe a las personas caminar desinteresadas, corriendo hasta sus hogares, riendo, hablando por teléfono. Pero me fije en una sombra se movía en la vereda de al frente caminando frenéticamente, como si estuviera molesto, su cabello rubio perfectamente moldeado con gel, el odioso maletín colgando de su hombro y el bluetooth en el oído, podría reconocerlo desde la luna. Mi respiración se acelero, era Mike.

Mi corazón latió a mil por hora y me aleje rápidamente de la ventana.

Tenia que asumirlo, Mike seguía dando vueltas por nueva York y no seria fácil librarme de él.

* * *

_Hey!_

_Weno, ya saben mas o menos de que se trata esta historia... y saben que odio lo que es predecible, asi que quisas hayan muchas sorpresas en el camino c:_

_Gracias a las hermosas niñas ke me dejaron sus komentarios, y tambien a las ke me dijieron ke como ya sabian mas o menos de ke iva no la seguirian leyendo... bueno, es opinion suya, yo no suelo seguir una linea en mis historias y me encantan las sorpresas que nos pueden traer, asi ke no piensen ke solo porke saben mas o menos de ke va, va a ser como remember me o algo asi XD._

_Si, esta historia se me ocurrio el 11 de septiembre del año pasado, al ver tantos documentales y cosas, y bueno, quizas algo que ver con el final de remember me. No prometo nada con el final de esto, ya saben XD puedo hacer lo ke kiera kn ellos, y aun no estoy segura de lo que hare :3._

_En fin, simplemente gracias y comenten si les gusto este cap o no. O si debo seguir o no xd._

_Un besote enoooorme :D._

_Pk.-*_


	4. Capítulo tres Dulce Septiembre

Darme tus problemas  
Voy a soportar tu sufrimiento  
Lugar en mí en tu carga  
Voy a beber tu veneno mortal

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**3 de septiembre 2001 8:50 am.**

-Mierda, mierda, mierda –gruñí

El reloj marcaba exactamente diez minutos para las nueve y yo aun me encontraba en el hotel. Maldecía en voz alta por ser tan olvidadiza, me había quedado dormida y había olvidado colocar el despertador.

Me trague el desayuno mientras me maquillaba y me puse los zapatos mientras me lavaba los dientes. Tome mi cartera, mi móvil y me mire por última vez en el espejo antes de salir a las ajetreadas calles de New York.

Mi horario comenzaba a las nueve de la mañana y todavía me faltaba comprar el café que Edward me había pedido ayer. Volví a maldecir internamente mientras corría por las escaleras y también rece para no caerme con mi torpeza.

Al salir a la calle pare el primer taxi que se cruzo.

-Al Trade Word Center porfavor –Pedi

El tráfico estaba atestado y yo solo lograba ponerme más nerviosa. Mire el reloj y este marcaba dos minutos para las nueve de la mañana, tan solo habíamos avanzado dos cuadras, a este ritmo hubiese llegado más rápido caminando.

¿Podía tener más mala suerte? El primer día de trabajo y ya estaba retrasada, además el trafico me estaba poniendo histérica y la música de los 50 que el taxista de cabello blanco tarareaba no me ayudaba de mucho.

-Me bajare aquí –le pague al taxista –Gracias.

Comencé a correr por la calle como loca, y por alguna extraña razón los zapatos con tacón no se tambaleaban bajos mis pies. Rogué internamente no doblarme el pie, porque no haberme caído por las escaleras ya era un gran logro.

Con la respiración agitada y el cabello alborotado por el viento, llegue al bendito Starbucks a las nueve con cuatro minutos. Gemí cuando vi la fila que tendría que hacer para esperar el café, pero no sacaba nada con desesperarme, así que algo impaciente espere a que el estúpido café estuviera listo.

Parecía que el gran reloj del Starbucks se burlaba de mí a cada segundo, al igual que el chico del mostrador que me enviaba miradas coquetas y sonrisas repugnantes. Suspire con cansancio mientras intentaba arreglar con mis dedos mi cabello y seguía con la mirada el minutero.

Nueve diez. El café estaba listo.

Con los dos cafés en la mano –uno para mí y uno para mi jefe –corrí nuevamente hasta la torre dos. Esta vez, mire atentamente la calle antes de cruzar, no deseaba morir hoy, cuando empezaría mi primer día de trabajo.

-Por favor, por favor, que no haya llegado –me dije a mi misma en voz alta mientras subía corriendo las escaleras al Lobby del edificio.

El elevador, para mi mala suerte, estaba repleto cuando yo llegue. Así que tuve que esperar al otro. ¿Qué pasaba hoy con migo? Gruñí en voz alta.

El elevador llego y rápidamente entre en el. Comenzó a llenarse de gente vestida ejecutivamente y hablando sobre negocios, los pisos se marcaron, y cuando se iban a cerrar las puertas alguien lo detuvo.

El mismísimo Edward Cullen se subió al elevador, y yo hubiese deseado desaparecer entre las personas que nos encontrábamos apretadas en el elevador, él no me vio.

Más de un suspiro femenino se oyó en el ambiente y los murmullos comenzaron enseguida. ¿Y cómo no? Hay que admitir que mi jefe se veía extremadamente sexy con su traje negro y su camisa negra con finas líneas grises y sin corbata. Su cabello iba desordenado –como siempre –pero ahora húmedo, sus ojos verdes iban ajenos a la gran población de féminas que lo miraran como si fuera un comestible, atento al Iphone que llevaba entre sus manos.

Disimuladamente mire el reloj, marcaba exactamente las 9:15 am. Todo un record estar aquí cuando me desperté a las 8:40. Bueno, me ganaría un buen regaño, pero estaba orgullosa de mi misma, porque si Salí con un ojo sin pintar o con los zapatos cambiados, aun no me daba cuenta. Supere mi record de media hora en verme totalmente normal, aunque el moretón que no había podido tapar con maquillaje –ya que no sabía las técnicas de Alice- , no hacia una linda combinación con mi ropa. Al menos se había borrado un poco gracias a las bolsas de hielo.

Piso 90. Diez personas en el elevador, ya no tenía como esconderme.

Iba a saludarlo, lo juro, pero el levanto la mirada antes y me miro con una ceja alzada.

Le dedique mi mirada más angelical e inocente. -¿Café? –pregunte, alzando el vaso del Starbucks.

Edward se rio y tomo el café entre sus manos.

-¿Cuánto de azúcar?

En realidad, no tenía idea cuan dulce le gustaba el café, así que al igual que al mío, le puse dos cucharadas y media.

-Dos y media. ¿Está bien?.

Asintió con la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de café.

-Así que –miro su reloj de pulsera –quince minutos tarde, señorita Swan –dijo a modo de regaño, pero con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Me sonroje y baje la mirada –El Starbucks estaba lleno, lo siento

-Tranquila. Te vi cruzar la calle corriendo mientras me bajaba del auto–me guiño un ojo.

Me volví a sonrojar. Vi varias miradas curiosas sobre nosotros. ¿Cómo no?. Un jefe no solía tener tanta confianza con su nueva secretaria, tanta que parecían ser amigos de siempre. Además, Edward no podía tener más de veintisiete años, ni siquiera parecía ser mi jefe.

Llegamos al piso 95 y ambos bajamos del elevador. Pero mi suerte había sido demasiada, así que no me sorprendí cuando al salir del elevador mi pie se doblo por un mal movimiento sobre el tacón de mi zapato, y me prepare para darme de boca contra el piso.

Pero una mano me tomo del brazo y me puso en mis pies de nuevo, y no tuve que ser adivina para saber quién era.

Me sonroje como un tomate y dije una maldición en voz baja cuando vi mi café esparcido por los brillantes azulejos del suelo.

-Genial –gruñí con sarcasmo, enojada con migo misma.

La gente se giraba a mirarnos, odiaba ser el centro de atención. La sangre subió a mis mejillas.

-Tranquila –Edward aun me tenia sujeta del brazo -¡Hey! –Llamo a un auxiliar que estaba en la otra esquina del pasillo, terminando de trapear el piso -¿Podrías limpiar esto, por favor? –pidió amablemente.

La auxiliar cincuentona y de cabello rizado le sonrió y me envió a mí una mirada resentida mientras se acercaba con el tarrito con agua y el trapero. Claro, ahora tendría que volver a limpiar lo que ya había limpiado.

-Lo siento –le dije mientras Edward comenzaba a arrastrarme hasta su oficina.

Estaba muy, muy avergonzada. No sabía que decir, en realidad no quería decir nada. Además, la tranquilidad de Edward me asustaba, como si en cualquier momento pudiera salir de él un monstruo de ojos verdes.

-Lo siento –susurre de nuevo.

-No lo sientas. Los accidentes nos pasan a todos. Aunque algo me dice que en ti es muy habitual… -murmuro mas para sí mismo.

-Mi papá solía decirme que tengo dos pies izquierdos –murmure. Sentí como mi pecho se apretaba ante el recuerdo de mi padre.

Edward se rio –Algo me dice que eso es cierto –dijo mientras abría con su llave las puertas de la oficina.

-¿Siempre eres el primero en llegar? –pregunte.

Me invito a pasar antes que él –Generalmente mi secretaria llega antes que yo y abre las puertas… -dijo a modo de broma.

¿Cómo era que bromeaba y no me regañaba? Quizás estaba loco.

-¡Lo siento! Me quede dormida, el taxista no podía andar con el tráfico y tuve que correr hasta el Starbucks y esperar por el café –dije rápidamente, avergonzada.

-Relájate, Bella –Dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello- Siempre llego a las nueve y treinta o más, pero hoy no pude dormir así que me levante más temprano –se encogió de hombros.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, totalmente descolocada.

-¿Qué te sucede? Eres el jefe, deberías regañarme. ¡Es mi primer día de trabajo y llegue tarde! No entiendo que pasa contigo –dije casi a modo de regaño. Casi me golpeo en la frente por estúpida. Como de costumbre, me sonroje.

Edward abrió los ojos más de la cuenta y alzo sus cobrizas cejas -¿me estas pidiendo que te regañe? –Se rio como si le hubiera contado un buen chiste. -¿Qué clase de chica eres?. Eres como una caja de sorpresas –parecía sorprendido.

No entendía nada. No fui capaz de decir algo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza –No presiono a mis empleados. Quizás los entiendo, y no me gustaría que mi jefe fuera un odioso y amargado. Mientras no se repita y no se pierda el respeto, no veo porque ser un gruñón –me explico como si hablara con una niña.

Fruncí el ceño –Eres el hombre más extraño que conozco.

-Y tú la chica que más se sonroja que he conocido –dijo sonriente mientras desaparecía en su oficina.

Sí, mi jefe estaba loco. ¡Si hasta parecía que fuera mi amigo cuando solo lo conozco desde ayer!. Nunca en mi vida había tenido una charla así de cómoda con un jefe como la que tuve con Edward. Generalmente le temía a mis jefes y era respetuosa y educada, de pocas palabras. Pero con Edward era tan distinto… era como si lo conociera de siempre.

Definitivamente mi jefe si estaba loco. Pero me encantaba su personalidad.

Coloque mi cartera bajo el gran mesón y observe todos los pos-it con lo que tenía que hacer hoy que estaban pegados por un lado donde no se podían ver desde afuera. Extrañe inmediato la compañía de la alegre Sussan, no sería lo mismo trabajar sin ella y sus risas. Suspire mientras prendía la computadora, a los segundos el teléfono sonó.

-Cullen's & Cia. Buenos días –dije con mi tono profesional, abriendo el e-mail que tenia destinado para recibir los recados de mi jefe.

Una carcajada se oyó al otro lado del teléfono –¿Olvide decirte que cuando se oyen dos pitidos es cuando estoy llamando yo desde mi oficina? –era la voz de Edward.

Rodee los ojos –Podías haberlo mencionado.

-Lo siento. ¿Puedes venir un segundo por favor?

Corte la llamada y me encamine hasta la oficina, que estaba a tan solo tres pasos de mí.

-¿Qué necesita Sr. Cullen? –dije profesionalmente.

Edward rodo los ojos.

-No me tutees –iba a reprochar, sinceramente no me sentía cómoda tratándolo como un amigo cuando era mi jefe. No podía decirle simplemente "Edward" cuando vinieran los clientes, sonaría… extraño. –Es una orden –Dijo autoritariamente.

Bufé–Eres increíbles.

-Tus crisis de moralidad y responsabilidad me descomponen. Deberías agradecer tener un jefe tan liberal. –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba el techo.

Me reí. –Esta bien. Gracias Edward. ¿Ahora me dirás que necesitas?

Me sonrió –Ajá. Necesito que me traigas el informe del señor Ethan Campbell –tecleo algo a través de su laptop –Ah, creo que Sussan dejo anotada en la agenda sobre el escritorio el numero de una Florería. Necesito una docena de Tulipanes, que los traigan acá, por favor –pidió sin mirarme.

Trague saliva y asentí con la cabeza. -¿Algo más?

-Nada por ahora.

Y Salí de la habitación.

Llame inmediatamente a la florería que Sussan tenía anotada en la agenda y pedí los tulipanes. No sé porque, pero algo dentro mío se revolvió al recordar que Edward estaba casado, y que las flores seguramente serian para su mujer. Si algún día la conocía la felicitaría, porque hombres como Edward hay pocos en el mundo.

Busque el informe que me pidió y se lo entregue, y me entretuve trabajando hasta las once, cuando comenzaron a llegar el resto de los abogados mientras yo hablaba incesantemente por teléfono y anotaba recados y citas.

El primero fue un señor de más o menos unos cincuenta años. Era alto, bien vestido y con una sonrisa algo perturbadora. Me recordaba a los típicos mafiosos italianos.

Me miró sin entender en cuanto entro a la oficina, justo en el instante en que yo cortaba el teléfono y anotaba la cita para mañana a las diez con el abogado Stevens. Ayer había tenido que aprenderme los nombres de todos los abogados, ya que Sussan era tan eficaz en su trabajo que era la secretaria de todos los abogados en la oficina. Ahora, no sabía si yo era capaz de tanta presión, pero lo intentaría. Aunque Edward me había comentado que los otros abogados querían contratar a dos o tres recepcionistas para aliviar el trabajo a la próxima secretaria, la que ahora era yo.

-Buenos días. –Me puse de pie con una sonrisa educada –Isabella Swan, soy la nueva secretaria –le extendí mi mano.

-Valla. No pensé que Edward encontraría un reemplazo tan rápido –Dijo su voz ronca –Soy Aro Volturi. Un gusto conocerla –Apretó mi mano y su sonrisa me pareció algo falsa.

-El gusto es mío, Sr. Vulturi. Tengo algunos recados para usted… al igual que una cita que la Srta –leí en la nota amarilla que había pegado en el escritorio –Mallory. Confirmo que vendría a las doce y media a hablar con usted.

-Ok. Cuando llegue llámeme por interno. ¿Edward ya está aquí? –pregunto.

Asentí –En su oficina

Y se fue en esa dirección.

Y así fui conociendo al resto de los abogados. Algunos eran más viejos y otros más jóvenes, pero el más joven de ahí era Edward. Eran en total ocho abogados, de los cuales podía reconocer a cinco que me había aprendido sus nombres. No sabía cómo Sussan era capaz de cargar con todos, a mí ya me estaba alterando no recordar el rostro de todos ni anotar recados sin saber a quién correspondían.

Definitivamente aquí hacía falta una recepcionista. Le haría un altar a Sussan, porque no podía cargar con 8 abogados y hacer también de recepcionista. Simplemente no podía.

-Lamento esto. Nuestra recepcionista se fue la semana pasada y no he encontrado nadie adecuada para el puesto –me había dicho Edward cuando salió de su oficina para buscar unos archivos. Casi me rio de su expresión cuando me miro, con el teléfono en la oreja, ojeando unos archivos para el Sr. Vulturi y indicándole a la Srta. Mallory donde quedaba la oficina de su abogado. Creo que parecía un mono malabarista.

En la hora de almuerzo Edward salió y me dio chipe libre hasta las tres, pero el teléfono sonó cuando él salió por la puerta y luego no paro. Me salte la hora de almuerzo y me dedique a organizar todo nuevamente, ya que aunque el modo de Sussan era perfecto no lograba encontrar nunca las cosas.

Los demás abogados salieron al rato, enviándome sonrisas amables, falsas y algunas coquetas que no me gustaban nada. Ser la única mujer entre ocho hombres ejecutivos no era algo que me gustara. ¡Alabada sea Sussan que podía con todo esto!.

A las cuatro y treinta llego el ramo de Flores que Edward me había encargado y al rato llego Edward. Venía con una expresión algo abatida y confundida, caminaba algo nervioso.

-Edward, llegaron las flores que me encargaste –le avise.

-Ok. –murmuro sin siquiera mirarme y camino hasta su oficina y se encerró con un portazo.

Me quede de piedra. Bueno, estos cambios de humor me asustaban un poco, pero eso era parte de un empleo.

Suspire cuando el teléfono dejo de sonar y masajee mis sienes. El estomago me gruño con fuerza y decidí que ya merecía un descanso.

Algunos de los abogados ya habían llegado, otros no. Al menos los que llegaron estaban encerrados en su oficina con sus propios teléfonos, así si no contestaba yo, tendrían que contestar ellos directamente.

Me puse de pie y camine hasta la puerta de la oficina de Edward, que tenia escrita en preciosas letras doradas.

_Edward Cullen Platt. _

Golpee suavemente la puerta y oí un "adelante".

Lentamente abrí la puerta.

Ahí estaba Edward, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano izquierda y sus cabellos desordenados a través de sus dedos. Miraba la mesa con una expresión tan confusa y triste que me preocupo, creo que no era mi imaginación cuando vi sus ojos rojos de llanto contenido.

Entre lentamente y él se enderezo en su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella? –pregunto. Su voz no sonaba ni amable ni descortés, monótona.

-Quería preguntarte si puedo ir a comer algo, tuve que saltarme la hora del almuerzo por los llamados -me explique.

Asintió con la cabeza –Claro. Ve.

Me mordí el labio, dudando si preguntarle o no lo que le sucedía.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunte. Pero que pregunta más estúpida, era obvio que no estaba bien.

Edward alzo la vista hasta mis ojos. –Estoy bien. Solo… me duele un poco la cabeza –murmuro. No le creí nada

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Negó con la cabeza –No, gracias.

Salí de la oficina y me dirigí a un Mc Donals que estaba cerca, hoy tenía ganas de comerme una gran hamburguesa. Hice mi pedido y lleve mi bandeja hasta una mesa. Se sentía bien alejarse un rato del incesante ruido del teléfono, pero Alice me había ordenado llamarla hoy cuando tuviera tiempo. Y ahora tenía tiempo.

_-¿Hola?_

-Hey Ali, ¿Cómo estás?

-¡_Bella! Bien, ¿Cómo ha ido el primer día?_

Suspire –Agotador, pero me encanta mi trabajo.

_-¿Edward ha sido amable?_

Y me dedique a charlar por una larga hora con mi amiga, contándole hasta el más mínimo detalle del día de hoy mientras masticaba mi hamburguesa y bebía de mi coca cola.

Alice tenía un don para no cansarse y para no poder callar. Incluso cuando no tenía que mas contarle me sacaba un nuevo tema de conversación, del cual terminábamos hablando durante horas.

-Oh_, seguramente es por lo que le dije hoy_ –el tono de Alice sonaba culpable.

Le estaba contando sobre lo extraño que llego su hermano después de almuerzo a la oficina.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –pregunte curiosa.

-Solo le dije… -Se interrumpió con un suspiro cansado-_ Él debería contártelo si quiere, no yo. Pero lo llamare para disculparme, quizás fui muy dura._

-No lo sé… pero si te sientes mejor disculpándote, deberías hacerlo. Quizás el también lo espera.

Volvió a suspirar –_Pero es que alguien tiene que abrirle los ojos, y nadie ha sido capaz._

No entendía ni mierda de lo que decía –Solo intenta no ser tan dura con él –aconseje –Alice, me tengo que ir a la oficina, no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo y quiero pasar al Starbucks

Casi veo a Alice rodar los ojos a través del teléfono –_Eres igual de adicta a ese café que Edward. ¡El olor del Creeme Macchiatto ya me marea! No sé como Edward no se aburre, además, se lo toma frio. Yo no lo encuentro tan apetecible frio, es más rico caliente_ –se quejo.

Me reí –Estas loca

-_Pero aun así me quieres_ –hizo una voz melosa que nos robo una carcajada a ambas.

Nos despedimos rápidamente y vacié el contenido de mi bandeja en el basurero.

¿Qué sería lo que Alice le había dicho a Edward para que llegara de esa manera?. Debía ser algo fuerte que lo hizo pensar, o hirió sus sentimientos. Suspire mientras entraba al Starbucks e inhale el dulce aroma a café.

Unos lindos pastelitos me miraban desde la vitrina, y no pude mirarlos embobada. EL chico de la caja se rio disimuladamente de mí, yo me sonroje.

-Quiero un Frapuccino de chocolate con crema batida y dos pastelitos –pedí.

El chico asintió mientras tecleaba en la registradora. Di una vistazo rápida en el lugar, había una chica con un bebe en sus piernas mientras conversaba con su amiga, una mujer cuarentona que bebía su café lentamente mientras ojeaba unos papeles y un hombre regordete que leía el periódico, en su mano derecha descansaba el vaso con el signo del Starbucks y tenia escrito "Creme Macchiatto".

Entonces no lo pensé y abrí la boca –Espera –detuve al chico que me miro sorprendido –También quiero un Creeme Macchiatto frio.

El chico asintió y volvió a teclear.

Espere durante cinco minutos y los cafés estaban listos. Supongo que no tenía nada de malo llevarle uno al jefe, ¿No?. Además, Alice había dicho que le gustaban y quizás me sonreía, ya que ciertamente no me gustaba verlo triste.

Subí al elevador con los cafés en una mano y la bolsa con los pastelitos en la otra, dejando en el ambiente un exquisito aroma a café. Se me hizo eterno el viaje hasta el 95, y cuando llegue a la oficina parecía que no hubiera nadie, no se oía una voz, ni un tecleo en las computadoras o un teléfono sonando. Las flores seguían sobre mi escritorio y el lápiz en la misma posición en el que lo deje.

Sorprendida del silencio –que no había podido disfrutar en todo el día –agudice mi oído, y nada. No creía que ellos dejaran la oficina sola, menos abierta, así que rápidamente camine hasta la oficina de Edward.

Golpee suavemente la puerta y no oí nada. Sorprendida y asustada por el repentino estado desértico del lugar, abrí la puerta sin la autorización.

Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Edward ahí, con los brazos sobre la mesa cruzados y su cabeza entre estos, totalmente dormido. Yo solía dormir así sobre las mesas del instituto cuando no tenía ganas de oír a nadie y el profesor faltaba. No era una posición muy cómoda, pero la mejor que se podía encontrar cuando debías apoyarte sobre una mesa.

Sonreí, enternecida ante la imagen angelical de mi jefe respirando suavemente y con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, se veía tan tranquilo, tan dulce.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás, pretendiendo salir sin hacer ruido y dejarlo dormir tranquilo, pero en ese instante un móvil sonó, el de Edward, sobresaltando a este último quien salto en su lugar y abrió los ojos desorientado, y también sobresaltándome a mí, como si hubiera sido pillada con las manos en la masa.

Edward me miro sin entender.

-¿Bella?

-Lo siento… venia llegando y no vi a nadie –me excuse.

El Iphone siguió sonando sobre el escritorio, Edward me seguía mirando con los ojos irritados por el recién despertar y con su cabello aun mas despeinado de lo habitual.

-Deberías contestar –aconseje

Pareció recién darse cuenta que el móvil sonaba, pero cuando lo cogió para contestar este dejo de sonar. _Seguramente era Alice, _pensé.

Lo volvió a dejar sobre el escritorio

-¿Me quede dormido? –pregunto, refregándose los ojos.

Claro que si, tonto –Así parece. –sonreí.

-Wow, nunca me había pasado. –dijo girando la cabeza y el cuello le sonó –Auch.

Me reí. -¿No hay nadie más en la oficina? –pregunte.

Edward frunció el ceño –Creo que no. Recuerdo que vino James a despedirse hace un rato, antes de que me quedara dormido. Era el último.

Valla, pero que temprano se iban de la oficina. Bueno, era normal cuando tenías horario libre.

Recordé lo que traía. –Oh, te traje esto –dije rápidamente, estirándole el Creme Machiatto.

Edward me miro con ojos sorprendidos -¿Cómo sabes que me encanta el Creme Macchiatto? –lo tomo entre sus manos -¡Y frio! –Exclamo sonriendo enormemente.

Bien. Misión cumplida.

Le guiñe un ojo –Tengo mis contactos.

Se rio adorablemente –Gracias Bella, eres genial.

-Lo sé –bromee y me reí. –Bueno jefe, vuelvo a mis labores.

-Está bien. Oh, a todo esto, mañana es la entrevista para las recepcionistas, para que estés más tranquila.

-Eso es genial. No sé como Sussan era capaz con todo.

-Yo tampoco.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta –Ah, recuerda que las flores aun están ahí.

Creo que había olvidado completamente las flores, porque su expresión al recordarlas fue divertida –Cierto. Lo había olvidado.

Salí de la habitación y seguí con mi trabajo, mientras bebía de mi frapuccino y comía mis pastelitos.

El resto de la tarde paso rapidísimo, casi no me di cuenta cuando ya era hora de irme al hotel, lo supe solo cuando Edward salió de su oficina cargando su maletín y tomando las Flores.

-Vamos, para que cerremos. –me dijo.

Apague la computadora rápidamente y ordene todo en dos minutos. Tome mi cartera y salimos apagando todas las luces. Edward cerro con llave las puertas dobles de vidrio polarizado con el logo de Cullen's & Cia.

-¿Y qué tal el primer día? –pregunto mientras esperábamos el elevador.

-Agotador, pero me gusta. Nunca me he sentido tan cómoda en un trabajo como aquí.

-Me alegra oír eso –dijo sonriente. El elevador llego.

Edward marco el numero uno con su mano izquierda, ya que con la derecha cargaba las flores. Me sorprendí cuando no vi la argolla que siempre traía en su dedo, tenía la marca de la argolla en su piel más blanca, pero la brillante pieza ya no estaba allí.

Entonces, ¿Para quién eran las flores?. No me lo podía explicar, pero se había sacado la argolla… ¿Y si tenía un amante? ¿Y las flores eran para ella?. Edward parecía ser de esos tipos corrector, serios, pero ¿Sacarse su argolla?, eso definitivamente no era de un hombre correcto.

Pobre mujer. No sé porque me sentí de su parte y hasta me moleste. Es decir, hipotéticamente, si mi marido se quitara la argolla y le comprar flores a otras, ¿Me gustaría que otra chica solidarizara con migo?.

Estaba pensando estupideces. Sacudí la cabeza intentando sacarme esos pensamientos, realmente a mi no debería importarme lo que Edward hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Pero me importaba.

-El moretón casi no se te nota –comento, observándome.

¿Por qué me importaba? Porque había sido malditamente dulce en estos dos días, y era un extraño.

No respondí.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó confundido por mi silencio .

Lo mire con los ojos llenos de preguntas. Dios, sus ojos eran hermosos, tan hermosos que me hundí en ellos como si me hubiesen enredado en una red. Y esto no me gustaba, no me podía sentir atraída por mi jefe.

Corrí la mirada bruscamente e intente recomponerme –No

-¿Estás segura? Palideciste de pronto –dijo preocupado.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Estoy bien –dije cortante

El pareció sorprenderse.

No dijimos nada más hasta que llegamos a la calle. Sus ojos me miraron como si no entendiera nada, baje la mirada.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza –El hotel esta cerca de aquí, gracias.

Me sentí mal cuando lo vi tan confundido por mi cambio de actitud, pero tampoco me dijo algo. Sacó las llaves de su coche de su bolsillo –Bien… entonces, te veo mañana.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Y cada uno partió en su dirección.

* * *

_Aki un nuevo cap :D. Espero sus comentaaaaaaarios n.n!_

_Besitos; pk.-*_


	5. Capitulo cuatro Dulce Septiembre

**Capitulo 4**.

4 de septiembre 2001.

11:30 am.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Edward.

No. Me dolía terriblemente la cabeza, y el computador no ayudaba a que pasara.

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza

Edward paro de ojear las hojas sobre mi escritorio en busca de su carpeta para observarme –Tengo unas aspirinas. –ofreció.

Le sonreí, era impresionante lo caballeroso que era este hombre.

-Te lo agradecería.

Tomo la carpeta que buscaba y desapareció en su oficina. A los segundos salió con dos aspirinas en la mano y un vaso con agua que se molesto en traerme. Me los estiro amablemente.

-Muchas gracias, Edward –le dije sinceramente.

-No es nada –dijo, dedicándome una sonrisa mientras desaparecía en su oficina.

Me tome las aspirinas esperando que el palpitar de mi cabeza se acabara pronto.

Aro entro en ese momento con su caminar felino y mirada calculadora. Me saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Isabella, hoy vendrán unos colegas, por favor avísame cuando lleguen –pidió.

-Claro señor Volturi.

_2:00 pm_

Me estaba volviendo loca. James me tenía de cabeza haciéndome buscar unos archivos que no podía encontrar, Demetri, el encargado de las finanzas, me había pedido antes de las cuatro un informe con los gastos de los utensilios que utilizaría el personal de limpieza, una mujer insistente pedía hablar con Felix, y el abogado se encontraba haciendo algunos tramites. No se cuántas veces le repetí que no volvería hasta tarde, pero la mujer cincuentona no movió el trasero de la silla, y me tenia aburrida con tantas preguntas. Para peor, Edward me pidió por favor que le entregara la carpeta de un caso que dice haber dejado en la biblioteca de archivos ordenados que esta a mis espaldas, pero entre tantos papeles no logre encontrarla. El teléfono sonaba y ya me dolía el hombro de la posición tan incómoda que tenía al sujetarlo contra mi oído mientras buscaba los malditos archivos. Para peor, la cabeza me seguía palpitando, y no estaba feliz porque aún no podía irme a colación, y las entrevistas de las recepcionistas tuvieron que cambiarse para las cinco de la tarde, ya que Edward tuvo que salir al horario asignado.

-Claro, dígame su nombre por favor –pedí al hombre que me hablaba a través del teléfono. Quería una hora para hablar con un abogado –Aja, aja. Claro, mañana a las 12:30 con el señor Volturi, ningún problema. Hasta pronto.

Volví al teléfono a su lugar con mas fuerza de las necesarias y me masajee las sienes por unos segundos. Me prepare para seguir buscando en los estantes la famosa carpeta que necesitaba Edward, ya que gracias a Dios encontré los archivos que James me había pedido.

-Disculpe –oí una voz masculina.

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con un hombre que no conocía. Era alto, de cabello rubio y ojos cafés oscuro. Era intimidante de presencia, un aire algo mafioso, como Aro volturi.

-Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –dije en tono profesional.

El hombre me miro como si me reconociera. Fruncí el ceño, yo lo había visto en algún lugar, estaba segura. Intente recordar de donde, pero algo en esos ojos se me hacia familiar. No logre recordarlo.

-Busco al Sr. Volturi –dijo, una pequeña sonrisa algo tétrica se posó en sus labios.

No me gusto la mirada que me envió

-Claro, lo llamare enseguida. ¿Su nombre?

-Solo dile que estoy acá, me esperaba –dijo cortante.

Algo raro se revolvió dentro de mí en ese instante, y mientras el teléfono ubicaba a la oficina del señor Volturi mi cabeza corría a 100 kilómetros por hora intentando recordar donde había viso a este hombre antes.

-Pase- dije cuando el Sr. Volturi me dijo que lo hiciera pasar.

El tipo me envió una mirada aterradora y camino con su paso felino e imponente hacia la oficina de Aro. No estoy segura, pero creo que me guiño un ojo maliciosamente antes de desaparecer de mi visa.

Esto no me olía muy bien.

_3:30 pm._

-Bella, ¿Me puedes traer la carpeta que te pedí, por favor? –pidio Edward a través del teléfono.

Suspire. Había logrado mantener todo bajo control hoy. Tuve tiempo de hacer el informe y la mujer estaba en la oficina de Felix, al fin. James tenía sus archivos y nadie parecía querer llegar, así que tranquilamente tome la carpeta y la lleve a la oficina de Edward.

El estaba sentado de espaldas a mí, mirando por la ventana la vista a otros edificios. Se veía tan en paz, esa paz que ahora mismo me encantaría disfrutar. Si bien tenía todo bajo control, estaba agotadísima. Además de todo lo que tuve que hacer, no había tenido tiempo de ir a comer algo, y ayer casi ni dormí después de ver a Mike –solo recordar su nombre me hizo estremecer – por mi ventana, al igual que el día anterior merodeaba por mi calle.

-¿Escalofríos? –se burlo Edward.

Salí de mi aturdimiento y le sonreí débilmente –Aquí está tu carpeta. –se la entregue.

-Gracias. –La ojeo rápidamente -¿Y cómo lo llevas? –pregunto, dejando la carpeta sobre su escritorio.

-Bien hasta el momento.

-Estas agotada –afirmo.

No podía fingir –Solo un poco –me encogí de hombros –Es natural, todos nos agotamos.

Edward frunció los labios. Paso una mano por su cabello –había descubierto que cuando estaba preocupado, nervioso o alterado hacia ese gesto- y no brillo nada en sus dedos. No se había puesto la argolla.

-No trae la argolla –murmure para mi.

Enseguida me abofetee mentalmente cuando note su mirada verde posarse en mi y sus ojos mas abiertos de lo habitual.

Me sonroje. Estúpida, estúpida. Me había oído.

-¿Qué?-pregunto luciendo sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño.

Trague saliva nerviosa –Nada. Que tengo hambre, tomare mi hora de colación. –dije en un respiro, alejándome hacia la puerta y saliendo rápidamente de su oficina.

-Estúpida, estúpida, no te metas en su vida privada –me regañe en voz baja, caminando hacia mi escritorio para buscar mi cartera.

En ese instante salió el hombre que había venido, el alto, rubio y aterrador. Me acomode la cartera al hombro, pero no pensaba en salir junto con el, algo de ese hombre me traía desconfianza.

-Adiós-se despidió, mostrando esa sonrisa perversa que no me gustaba para nada.

Trague saliva y levante el mentón desafiante, como si no le tuviera miedo –Adiós

El tipo se rio estruendosamente, como si le hubiera contado un buen chiste y me guiño el ojo.

Esa risa la reconocería donde fuera.

Tyler, colega de Mike, y también amigo

El color huyo de mis mejillas y me quede como de hielo pegada al piso. Tyler, claro que era él. Una vez habíamos salido a cenar con el y su novia, una tipa algo putaza con la cual había terminado. Era tan claro, ahora entendía quien era, porque se me hacia tan familiar. No recordaba su cara, porque la última vez que lo vi –hace unos cinco meses- estaba mas gordo, y su cabello estaba más largo. Pero esa risa si la reconocía, por que recuerdo que su "novia" en ese instante lo regaño por ser tan escandaloso para reírse.

Tyler, colega de Mike. Sabia donde estaba. Conoce a Mike.

Maldita sea. Le iba a decir. ¿Qué importa lo que yo intente hacer ahora? Nunca estará de mi parte y no se quedara en silencio. Su mirada me lo dejo más que claro.

Inhale aire llenando rápidamente mis pulmones.

Tenia que enfrentarlo. Era obvio que Mike me encontraría algún día.

Pero no pensé que sería tan pronto.

-Bella -una mano se sacudió ante mí. Una mano masculina.

Parpadee repetidas veces, volviendo a tierra -¿Sr. James? –dije viendo al rubio.

-Estabas como en trance –dijo riéndose.

Me reí nerviosamente –Lo siento.

-Hey. Si llaman por favor di que no volveré hoy. No estaré disponible –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Asentí con la cabeza y el desapareció por la puerta.

Maldita sea. Mike sabría donde estaba.

_4:30 pm_

_Maldita sea, ya no me quedan uñas. _Me dije a mi misma, golpeándome la mano izquierda con la derecha, como si la estuviera regañando.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no había salido a almorzar. El estómago me gruñía, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para salir ahora, y sola. Prefería quedarme aquí adentro, rodeada de gente algo conocida, que sola allá afuera.

Edward salió de su oficina estirando su cuerpo. Me vio ahí sentada, inmóvil, y con la cartera aun al hombro, seguramente más pálida que un papel.

Se acerco a mi escritorio con el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Intente reponer mi expresión y me saque la cartera del hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto.

Intente sonreír, aunque estuviera aterrada. Maldecí nuevamente al imbécil de Mike, nunca le había tenido miedo a nadie, y ahora era una cobarde.

-Nada. ¿Por qué? –pregunte, organizando algunas cosas sobre el escritorio.

-No saliste a almorzar –afirmo, sentándose en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio.

Fruncí los labios –Se me quito el hambre, y hay mucho trabajo pendiente –dije intentando relajar la voz.

Estaba segura que no me creyó, su cara lo decía, pero fingió que no sucedía nada. –En media hora llegaran las posibles recepcionistas. Necesito tu ayuda

Lo mire sorprendida -¿Ayuda? ¿En que?

-A elegirlas –Edward se puso a jugar con un lápiz sobre la mesa, haciéndolo girar en círculos. –Tienes que ver si te agradan para el trabajo, tu tendrás que soportarlas todo el día –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Dios. No conocía a nadie tan relajado como este tipo. Ni parecía que fuese mi jefe.

-Eh… claro, claro. –hice una pausa mientras veía el lápiz girar en la mesa apuntando en cualquier dirección cuando se detenía, para que Edward lo volviera hacer girar. –Gracias

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Edward, sin quitar la vista del lápiz.

Le sonreí, aunque no me viera –Por la confianza.

Lo vi sonreír, aunque no quito la vista del lápiz –No sé por qué, pero creo que te tengo mas confianza a ti, que te conozco hace dos días, que al resto de los abogados, que llevan años aquí. Irradias algo especial… una paz, o no se –levanto la vista para mirarme –Simplemente pareces ser distinta al resto.

Sus ojos parecieron llevarme a un lapsus del cual no quería salir. –Podría ser la mala –dije seriamente.

Negó con la cabeza –No podrías ser la mala.

Apoye los codos sobre la mesa, curiosa -¿Por qué estas tan seguro?.

Se encogió de hombros-Instinto.

-Podría traicionarte –dije, manteniendome seria.

Aunque sabía que no podría hacerle daño, me daba curiosidad esa confianza que depositaba en mí, o la calma que tenia al decirme algo tan halagador como que irradiaba algo especial. Mas que mal, me conocía tan solo hace dos días, no podría decir como soy realmente, si soy mala, buena, loca o sicópata. ¿Por qué actúa con migo como si me conociera hace tanto? ¿Por qué yo confió en el como si lo conociera tanto? ¿Por qué estoy sintiéndome atraída hacia mi jefe?

Esa confesión me dejo pasmada. Porque si, mi jefe me tenia aturdida con su bondad, su sinceridad, su preocupación por mí. Me estaba enredando en una telaraña lentamente, y yo me revolcaba en ese lugar cálido y cómodo. Porque no desconfiaba, y no le tenia miedo. Podría vendarme los ojos y dejar que me guiara, y sabría que mi jefe no me dejaría caer.

Mi jefe, Edward, el hermano de mi amiga.

Esto no estaba bien.

Edward me dedico esa sonrisa torcida que algunas veces salía entre sus labios, y respondió tan seguro de si mismo que me sorprendió.

-No eres de ese tipo de chica.

-No me conoces –susurre.

Dejo el lápiz en la lapicera y se encogió de hombros. –Instinto –dijo

_8:00 pm._

-Ángela me pareció muy lista, rápida para atender y de buena presencia. Además era muy amable –dije mientras Edward y yo esperábamos el elevador.

-Sí, también me pareció una buena acción.

-Jessie … bueno, ella no me gusto mucho. Parecía ser un poco…

-¿Arrastrada?

-Me leíste el pensamiento –me reí.

Nos subimos al elevador y Edward marco el piso 1.

-Emily era amable, de bajo perfil. Parecía manejarse bien con el teléfono –Edward asintió.

-Y Leah también. Tiene experiencia, un currículo amplio y era amable. Victoria…

-No –dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Se habían presentado cinco chicas dispuestas a ser las recepcionistas, y solo se necesitaban tres para el mesón central. Me aliviarían mucho el trabajo, así que estaba de muy buen humor. Incluso se me había olvidado lo de Tyler.

-Entonces, ¿A cuál contrataras? –pregunte tímidamente.

-Creo que a Angela, Leah y Emily. Eran las mejores

-Buena elección

El aire frio de New York y el cielo oscuro nos recibió al salir del edificio. Mis tacones resonaban en el piso y de pronto me sentí observada.

Mire a mi alrededor y no vi nada fuera de lo común, personas caminando, el sonido de los autos, luces. Pero el recuerdo de Tyler volvió a mi cabeza y me estremecí. ¿Le habría dicho algo a Mike?.

No sabía si era la sugestión, pero me sentía observada, como si siguieras mis pasos de cerca. Me gire hacia mis espaldas, pero no vi a nada ni nadie observándome. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando convencerme de que Mike no tenia idea de mi paradero, aun.

-Estas nerviosa –Salte en mi lugar al verme interrumpida por la voz de Edward, quien se había detenido-¿Ves?

-No... Yo… estoy bien. –sonreí y apreté mi cartera a mi cuerpo. –Solo creí haber visto algo –le reste importancia con un gesto de mano.

Edward me observo unos segundos su ceño se frunció levemente. –Está bien –parecía no muy convencido -¿Te llevo? –pregunto.

Me parecía una muy buena opción, pero ya era demasiado que fuera tan amable con migo, no quería ser una molestia y terminar siendo la "odiosa secretaria" . Tenia que respetar la diferencia entre nosotros, no éramos amigos… aunque yo ya lo sintiera aso, pero los amigos se hacen con el tiempo, y el tiempo entre nosotros era demasiado poco. Además, era mi jefe, y no sería muy buena reputación ver al jefe con la secretaria saliendo de la oficina juntos en el coche del primero.

-No, gracias…

-El hotel esta cerca de aquí –continuo, riendo. –Si, me lo dijiste ayer –me guiño un ojo. -Entiendo. Bueno, te veo mañana –se despidió.

-Adiós, Edward. –dije con un hilo de voz.

Edward me sonrió por última vez antes de caminar en dirección al estacionamiento.

Suspire al verlo desaparecer con su saco colgado al hombro y su maletín en la mano. Me estremecí nuevamente al sentirme mas insegura sin su compañía. Intente relajarme respirando profundamente, comencé a caminar con paso firme.

.*

El sonido de mis tacos resonaba en la calle, mire a mi alrededor para ver solo a dos personas viniendo por la vereda de al frente. Estaba a tan solo dos cuadras de mi hotel, el resto del camino se me había hecho eterno.

Suspire, intentando controlar mi alocado corazón, estaba asustada y no sabia muy bien el porque. El estómago se me revolvió, como avisándome algo y yo apure el paso. Pronto por la larga calle no había más que unos coches esperando el verde.

A paso firme, pero tiritando por dentro, apure el paso y mis tacones parecían hacer un eco en mi cabeza. Esta no era una de las mejores calles de New York, pero era la única manera de llegar rápido al hotel y poder relajarme.

Exactamente cinco pasos que alcance a contar mentalmente y algo me agarro por la espalda. Quise gritar, pero rápidamente una mano tapo mi boca. Patalee contra la persona que me pasó un brazo por la cintura y con la otra tapaba mi boca con fuerza. Por mas que intente golpearle mis pies no lo alcanzaban y mi corazón parecía que saldría en cualquier momento por mi pecho. Mordí la mano que cubría mi boca mientras por mis ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas y la adrenalina se apoderaba de mi. El hombre soltó una maldición, y reconocí esa voz enseguida.

-Mike –escupí, empujando con fuerza.

Su mano se apodero de mi boca nuevamente, me jalo el cabello para posar su oído cerca de mi cuello. Chille contra su mano de dolor.

-¿Me extrañaste? –susurro.

_Hijo de puta,_ fue lo único que pensé. Empuje con fuerza mirando desesperada a mi alrededor. No había nadie caminando por la calle, y las personas que estaban dentro de los coches parecían no verme. No los culpaba, Mike me estaba arrastrando hacia un callejón oscuro, era imposible verme, mas si no gritaba.

_Tengo que gritar._ Mi codo se estampo con fuerza en su musculoso pecho, pareció ni inmutarse, porque soltó una risita ridícula y a mí me dolió el codo, además del cuero cabelludo.

-No me dejaras, muñeca. Sabes que nunca podrás alejarte de mí –me susurro mientras me arrastraba.

Patalee con fuerza, aterrada. Pero de nada servía. Me deje caer para que le costara arrastrarme, pero para un hombre con tanta fuerza no fue difícil. Chille como loca contra su mano, soltando lágrimas de miedo y frustración al no poder hacer nada.

_Lo va hacer. Me va a golpear de nuevo, me va a violar._ Pensé dramáticamente. Estaba perdida, eso era seguro.

El sonido de las ruedas de un coche resbalándose por el asfalto me hicieron estremecer.

-Esta pérdida, Bella. –Mike beso mi cuello, dejándome vista de sus cabellos rubios –Eres mía, solo mi –dijo feroz, pegándome contra la pared.

Chille cuando sus labios se acercaron a mi cuello y sus manos abrían mi blusa. La mano no salía de mi boca y aunque empleara toda las fuerzas que tenía con las mías, no podía sacarla. Estaba aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared, el callejón estaba oscuro y era largo, nadie podría verme desde afuera amenos que estuviera muy atento.

_Por favor, por favor, Dios ayúdame._

Solloce presa del pánico y el miedo. Manos me tocaban en todos lugares y ya no que me quedaba fuerza para seguir forcejeando. ¿Por qué simplemente no me había subido al coche de Edward? ¿Por qué tenia que pensar tanto las cosas?. Mi blusa estaba abierta, mi cuerpo tiritaba entero, los labios de mi ex me atacaban con brusquedad y sus manos me hacían daño. Había perdido, me sentía perdida.

Pero luego el peso que me aprisionaba se fue, grite con fuerza y abrí los ojos que había cerrado presa del terror. Me abrace a mi misma, sorprendida de ver a Mike en el suelo, y a Edward golpeándolo.

-¡Hijo de puta! –Edward golpeo el rostro de Mike con tanta fuerza que creí haber escuchado algo romperse.

No sabia que hacer. Estaba en Shock. Mike intento defenderse, pero Edward tenía mucha mas fuerza y logro tumbarlo en el suelo y seguir golpeándolo con puños y pies. Yo solo lloraba, y gritaba, no podía pensar claramente y me dolía el pecho por el latir loco de mi corazón. Me deje resbalar por la pared hasta el suelo, porque las piernas ya no podían sujetarme.

Edward estaba furioso, sus ojos estaban mas oscuros y su mandíbula apretada. Mike estaba en el suelo, intentando cubrirse la cara porque los golpes no cesaban. No detendría a Edward, pero no quería matara a Mike tampoco. Intente buscar el móvil en mi cartera para llamar a la policía y para que se llevaran a Mike, pero mis manos tiritaban tanto que no podía encontrarlo.

Escuche un quejido y pronto el silencio reino el lugar. Unos pasos se acercaron a mí y aterrada levante la vista de mi rostro. Era Edward, que lucia de pie ante mí, con una mirada furiosa y tremendamente preocupada, con la respiración agitada y los nudillos rosado oscuro.

Solo al mirarlo, tan agradecida, me hizo llorar. Solloce con tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo se convulsiono. Edward se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo con sus brazos, y yo me deje envolver por su cálida seguridad.

-Calma, calma. Todo esta bien ahora –susurro.

No. Nada estaba bien. Mike sabia donde trabajaba, seguramente me había seguido todo el camino y no me dejaría en paz.

Mike estaba ahora en el suelo, inconsciente. Preocupada de que lo hubiera matado, mire a Edward a través de mis lágrimas, y el pareció entender mi mensaje silencioso.

-Solo esta inconsciente. –me tranquilizo. Una de sus manos saco el cabello que había caído a mi rostro con todo el alboroto. La tormenta de sus ojos se había tranquilizado, y ahora parecían un mar en calma –Tranquila, Bella, estas a salvo ahora.

Intente calmarme, porque necesitaba salir de ahí lo antes posible. Estaba tan abrumada que solo quería correr para arrancar todo esto de mis recuerdos, pero los brazos de Edward me retenían. Me aferre a su cuerpo como si se tratara de un bastón para sostenerme de pie, arrugue su camisa entre mis puños sin querer dejar ir lo único que me daba seguridad, tranquilidad. Mis sollozos no me dejaban ni siquiera respirar y Edward solo acariciaba mi espalda y susurraba que todo estaría bien cerca de mi oído.

No sabía cómo me había encontrado, pero se lo agradecía tanto… me había salvado por segunda vez y se había arriesgado por mí. Se lo agradecería eternamente.

-Tenemos que llamar a la policía –informo, cuando me hube tranquilizado solo un poco –Tienen que llevárselo y hacer una orden de de alejamiento. –Dijo mirando al inconsciente Mike con el labio sangrante –Seré tu abogado, y lo destrozare –dijo feroz –te lo prometo.

-Solo… yo… solo quiero irme –hipé secándome las lágrimas.

Edward saco su móvil del bolsillo y llamo el mismo a la policía. Les explico mas o menos lo que había sucedido, y con su otro brazo disponible me tenia abrazada a su cuerpo.

Corto la llamada y me miro dulcemente, tanto que calmo mi corazón alocado. –Necesito que te calmes –me pidió dulcemente.

Asentí sin ser muy consiente, sorbiendo mi nariz y secando mis lagrimas.

Me miro con ternura y sus manos se dirigieron hacia mi blusa, y comenzó a abrochar botón por botón. Yo no entendí porque no lo aparte, o porque no me asuste ante el rose de sus manos, por lo alterada que me encontraba si cualquier otro hombre me hubiese comenzado a abrochar la blusa yo le hubiera golpeado, o gritado, o mínimo asustado. Pero con Edward no podía, era imposible que me asustara con él cerca.

Mientras hacia esto, hablo –Tienes que estar tranquila para cuando te tomen la declaración. Debes decir exactamente lo que paso –se detuvo al ver mi expresión. No quería recordar lo ocurrido, menos decírselo a desconocidos, no me sentiría cómoda –Yo estaré aquí para ayudarte –me tranquilizo con vos dulce –No estas sola en esto.

Y era bueno no estar sola en esto. No me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra Mike sola. Sabía que tenía contactos, sabía que lo ayudarían si era necesario.

Edward me ayudo a ponerme de pie y prácticamente me cargo hasta su coche, que por raro que fuera había sido el que había oído frenar bruscamente hace unos minutos. Estaba estacionado bastante mal casi sobre la acera, y Edward tuvo que aparcarlo mejor para no interrumpir el tráfico, aunque no era un lugar apto para aparcar un coche.

El coche era un volvo plateado muy moderno, de esos que dan ganas de manejar en una autopista al límite de velocidad. Edward me hizo sentarme y puso su saco sobre mis hombros, ya que la noche estaba muy fría. Yo aun seguía atontada y algo alejada de la realidad, pero el olor de Edward me inundo la nariz a penas cerro la puerta del coche para ir a cuidar a Mike para que no se escapara. Olía exquisito, entre un olor natural y perfume elegante masculino. Me escondí mas dentro de su saco e inhale su olor, sintiéndome cálida y algo mas tranquila envuelta por este.

La policía llego a los pocos minutos. Las sirenas hicieron que mi corazón latiera con mucha fuerza, y a través del retrovisor vi la elegante figura de Edward emerger del callejón oscuro y hablar con un policía. Le indico el lugar donde se encontraba Mike con la mano, el policía entro en este y Edward camino hacia el auto.

Abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto donde me encontraba yo, y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa. –Hora de ser fuerte –estiro su mano para ayudarme a salir.

Acepte su mano con la mía, aun algo tiritona. –Hora de ser fuerte –repetí con voz temblorosa.

_10:00 pm_

-Bien señorita, este chico no podrá rodearla más. Si usted lo ve muy cerca, llámenos inmediatamente y Michael Newton será detenido. –Me dijo el policía canoso.

Asentí con la cabeza –Esta bien. Gracias –murmure, poniéndome de pie.

El policía canoso me sonrió –Tranquila. Tu abogado se encargo de que la orden fuera la más complicada de todas. Si se acerca a ti, será inmediatamente arrestado y el juicio será severo.

Le sonreí tenuemente –Solo espero que obedezca –susurre.

Sentía los ojos de Mike pegados a mi espalda. Me abrace a m misma dentro del saco de Edward.

-Buenas noches, señorita –se despidió amablemente el policía regordete.

Edward se acerco a mi mientras el policía se subía a la patrulla. Mike, ahora consiente, estaba en los asientos traseros de esta. Su mirada se posó en la mía, me asusto, pero me puse firme y levante el mentón. Esperaba que no se acercara más a mi.

-Vamos –murmuro Edward, pasando un brazo por mis hombros y llevándome hasta el coche. –Tranquila-dijo al ver mi rostro. Acaricio mi mejilla –Esta noche no me separaré de ti.

Sonreí. Ojala pudiera quedarse siempre.

* * *

He vuelto, despues de años!

Perdonen mi extremo abandono a la historia, hoy, la releí por completo y hasta yo he quedado enganchada de como seguiría. En fin, creo que merecía terminarse por muy alejada qe haya estado de estos lugares.

Actualizare, se los prometo!

Ojala les guste y bueno, disfruten!


	6. Capitulo cinco Dulce Septiembre

Nadie podía detener las lágrimas silenciosas que caían por mi rostro, ni siquiera Edward ofreciéndome un tazón de chocolate caliente y sonriéndome con ternura y compasión.

-Hey, mírame –dijo con ternura, tomándome del mentón y obligándome a mirarlo. –Tienes que estar tranquila, Newton no volverá a ti, te lo prometo.

-No lo conoces –murmure secándome las lágrimas con los puños de mi blusa

Edward se sentó a mi lado, en la cama del hotel. Traerlo aquí me daba vergüenza, porque para un tipo como él, esto era una miseria. Un vidrio estaba roto, las paredes estaban sucias y la cocina americana era muy poco acogedora. Pero era lo único al alcance de mi bolsillo, y tampoco podría quedarme mucho tiempo acá antes de quedar en banca rota.

Se acomodó y dejo el tazón de chocolate caliente en la mesita de noche.

-Tienes razón –dijo mirándome intensamente –Pero soy tu abogado, y te aseguro que no te pasará nada.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –pregunté casi como si fuera la mentira más grande del mundo.

-Porque te cuidaré.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Yo estaba muy confundida

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y casi sonrío. Estaba nervioso. -¿Sabes qué? No es necesario inventar una excusa, simplemente te seguí.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta. ¿Me había seguido? ¡Pero qué clase de jefe sigue a su secretaria!

-Tú… ¿Por qué?

-Eres un libro abierto Isabella- Me sonrió con ternura –Estabas asustada. Algo estaba mal desde que te vi en la oficina sentada y con tu cartera al hombro. Pensé que asegurarme de que llegaras bien a casa era lo mejor, y bueno, no me equivoque

Suspiré agobiada. ¿Por qué no podían irse los problemas y ya? No quería ser un estorbo para nadie, menos para Edward, mi jefe hace solo 4 días.

-Ah –dije sintiendo mi alma caer a los pies.

Edward suspiró y me tendió el chocolate caliente de nuevo. –Bebe, te hará sentir mejor.

Le sonreí agradecida y bebí a sorbos pequeños. Tenía razón, parecía que el color volvía a mis pálidas mejillas y a mi cuerpo.

Edward se puso de pie y sentí terror de que me dejara sola. ¿Si Mike volvía? ¿Si Tyler venía a golpear mi estúpida puerta?

El solo miró su móvil y luego me miró. Se sacó el saco y lo dejo sobre un taburete de la cocina. Se acercó y se acuclillo frente a mí

-Tienes que descansar-dijo suavemente. Tomo mi pie derecho y me saco el tacón. –Y debes estar tranquila, es casi como una orden de tu jefe –Ambos nos reímos mientras el sacaba mi tacón derecho. Lo miré totalmente anonadada. Me quito el tazón de las manos y lo dejó en la mesita de noche nuevamente. Tomó mis manos y me puso de pie frente a él. Era increíble lo pequeña que me veía a su lado.

Él me sonrió y me miro unos segundos. Luego abrió mi roñoso cobertor de cama y me invitó a recostarme dentro.

No me importo el vestido rojo que traía ni menos las medias negras. Obedecí con lentitud y en silencio, con la mente tan pérdida que no pensé ni siquiera en abrir mi boca y preguntarme que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo.

Edward me tapó como si fuera una niña pequeña y se sentó a mi lado sobre el cobertor. Lo mire con los ojos irritados y me senté para mirarlo de frente.

No tuve que abrir mi boca porque él me leyó el pensamiento. Abrió sus brazos y me atrajo a su pecho sin preguntar, simplemente me abrazó como si quisiera quitar mis pesadillas, mis miedos, todo lo que me atormentaba. Como si quisiera ser mi Superman y yo su Lois Lane. Sollocé un poquito porque me sentía en casa después de mucho tiempo, me sentía querida, sentía el calor de que siente alguien a quien le dan un abrazo después de mucho tiempo.

Él acaricio mi cabello y lentamente comenzó a relajarme

-Edward –murmuré después de un rato, sintiendo todos mis sentidos abandonarme. Sus dedos recorrieron mi mejilla y cerré los ojos. –Gracias por encontrarme

Casi veo su sonrisa en mi mente –Siempre que pueda Bella, siempre te encontraré.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Ah! –Me senté en la cama casi con el corazón en la mano y mi frente llena de sudor. Lloré inmediatamente y escondí mi cara en mis manos. Estúpidas pesadillas, estúpidos recuerdos. ¿Cuándo se irían? Recordé lo de la noche anterior y sentí escalofríos.

Miré hacia un costado buscando casi sin esperanzas a Edward. Suspiré cuando no vi a nadie a mi lado. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada sintiendo que me hundía en un agujero lleno de terror, me sentí terriblemente sola, no había nadie que pudiera comprenderme y contenerme en este instante. Comencé a llorar ahogadamente con una desesperación de la que solo yo podía ser consiente. ¿Qué estupidez estaba pensando cuando creía que mi jefe se quedaría conmigo hasta que despertara? ¿Por qué en mi subconsciente estaba aceptando la idea de que me ayudara?. Sí, siempre había estado sola y eso no cambiaría por un abogado que tenía muy buen corazón. Él seguramente tenía sus preocupaciones, su esposa, sus hijos quizás ¿En qué momento debería el preocuparse también por mí? Me regañé por estúpida, por mi mente frágil y destruida y sentí como me temblaba el cuerpo entre más me ahogaba el llanto contra la almohada.

Pero de pronto algo extraño sucedió. Alguien se recostó a mi lado y me abrazó de una forma tan protectora que me hizo llorar más. Su olor llenó mis sentidos e intente mirar a través de la cortina de lágrimas de mis ojos a mi jefe sosteniéndome como si tuviera 5 años. Se sentó en mi cama y me sentó sobre su regazo, me apegó a su pecho y me aferré a su camisa como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Calma Bella, estoy aquí –susurró con voz algo adormilada.

¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Acaso estaba en el baño? ¿Me miraba desde el pequeño sofá que estaba a un lado de mi cama? ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera aquí?

-E..Edward –sollocé sintiéndome repentinamente como la perra más grande del mundo –Que... que haces aquí –me limpie las lágrimas pero mi voz temblaba como el demonio -¿No deberías… ir a tu hogar…con tu esposa?

No levante la mirada sintiéndome avergonzada, pero mis manos temblaban de tan forma que no fui capaz de soltar su camisa entre mis puños. Sentí como su corazón latió más rápido y suspiró profundamente.

-No tengo esposa –respondió casi en un murmullo leve.

Seguí con mi cara escondida en su pecho –Pero el anillo…

-Bella, no creo que sea bueno hablar de esto ahora –sentenció – no necesitas más respuestas

Tenía razón. Me sonrojé y no fui capaz de moverme

-Lo siento –musité

Él solo acaricio mi cabello y mi espalda -¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –Preguntó

Todo estaba tan oscuro que la luz del reloj de mi mesita de noche iluminaba su rostro de color verde –Sí. –Me removí incomoda y me puse de pie sin mucho equilibrio. –No te preocupes por mí, Edward –dije recomponiendo mi expresión y secándome las lágrimas. Se veía tan dulce sin zapatos sentado sobre mi cama, mirándome casi como si fuera un niño perdido en un supermercado. –Estoy bien –sonreí patéticamente –Gracias por ayudarme y preocuparte por mi… pero yo puedo…

Se puso de pie frente a mí y me sentí pequeña y horrorosa. Tomó con sus manos mi rostro y sentí como ellas tiritaban, como si estuviera contrariado. –No, no estás bien –aseguró

Sus ojos me atravesaron y casi me dejo caer en ellos como si fuera un lago misterioso. Me daban ganas de abrazarlo y sentirme al fin protegida por alguien, hasta podría haberme sentido querida por mi jefe, quizás como una hermana pequeña, una amiga lejana…

Se acercó a mí peligrosamente y lo miré asustada. –No te haré daño, Bella –susurró – quiero ayudarte

-Nadie puede ayudarme –interrumpí

-No estás sola

-Siempre lo he estado

-No ahora –sentenció dulcemente y me sonrió con ternura –Sé que no deberías preocuparme, y de hecho no entiendo porque… porque estoy aquí ahora y porque me interesa tanto que estés bien. Veo en ti a una guerrera Bella, y en cierto punto me encanta la forma en la que te muestras fuerte, pero sé que estás dolida y no te dejaré sola. No dejaré que te hagan daño

Muchas lágrimas ya caían por mi rostro -¿Por qué dices todo esto Edward?

-Porque me importas –admitió contrariado.

-¿Te importo?

Asintió con ojos afligidos.

Casi sentí mi corazón volver a removerse en mi pecho. Sonreí débilmente –Gracias… por todo.

Él me sonrió y secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos, delicadamente.

-¿Me tienes miedo? –Preguntó con sutileza

¿Qué podía decirle? ¡Claro que no! –No. No entiendo muy bien porqué, pero no te temo.

-No te haré daño

-Lo sé.

-Entonces ¿Me dejas acompañarte esta noche?

Sonreí. Según el reloj eran las 3:30 de la mañana. Él ya me había acompañado y no había hecho nada…

Asentí.

El abrió nuevamente el cobertor de mi cama y me invitó a acomodarme como si fuera mi padre. Me escondí en mi rincón y él me cobijo. Se acostó a mi lado sobre el cobertor y me miró de frente. Me sentí repentinamente avergonzada.

Él me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla –Puedes dormir tranquila, yo cuidaré tus sueños esta noche.

Inconscientemente me acerqué a él y me escondí en su pecho olvidando mi vergüenza repentina. Me abrazó protectoramente y besó la cima de mi cabeza.

-Gracias –susurré

No alcancé a pensar en lo extraño que era todo esto, y ya me había quedado dormida nuevamente.

.*

**5 de septiembre 2001**

El despertador me hizo sobresaltarme y me enredé con las sabanas y el cuerpo de alguien a mi lado. Levanté la cabeza mirando a través de mi cabello desordenado y divisé a Edward muy dormido a mi lado, con una mano sobre mi cintura y la otra bajo la almohada. Toda su camisa estaba arrugada y su pierna estaba en forma de 4. Sonreí enternecida y apagué el despertador antes de que se despertara.

Hoy era miércoles y debíamos ir a trabajar. Lo miré unos segundos sin pensar en levantarme. El hombre era maravilloso, hasta durmiendo se veía muy lindo y su calma lograba tranquilizar mi agitada mente.

Suspire, sintiendo todo esto demasiado extraño. Se había quedado la noche pasada ¿A caso podía el sentir este tipo de atracción que yo sentía por él? Posiblemente si, y me alegraba de ello.

Me removí con cuidado y pase sobre él para poder ponerme de pie. Estiré mi cuerpo y camine hasta el baño, cuando vi mi imagen frente al espejo casi me muero: estaba horrorosa. Me lave la cara y los dientes, intente arreglar un poco mi cabello pero en realidad estaba perdido. Alise el vestido rojo que traía de piyama y suspire. Definitivamente esto era muy extraño.

Me dirigí a la cocinucha que tenía y agradecí mentalmente haber ido al supermercado y tener comida en la nevera pequeña del hotel. Era más como una hostal, en realidad, por eso su estado deplorable y mal tratado.

Puse agua a hervir y decidí preparar unos 5 panqueques. Me puse manos a la obra mientras observaba de reojo a Edward dormir cómodamente, ahora abarcando toda mi pequeña cama.

Panqueques con manjar, tostadas con mantequilla, café o jugo de naranja era todo lo que podía ofrecerle a mí distinguido jefe. Cuando estaba todo listo y acomode las cosas en la mesa de la cocina, decidí despertar al bello durmiente.

Algo nerviosa me acerque a la que era mi cama, lo observé unos segundos y sonreí.

-Edward –dije bajito y lo removí un poco con mi mano. –Edward, despierta

Nada.

-Edward –lo removí más fuerte y ni se inmutó. Valla, tenía el sueño pesado. –Edward –canturreé –Despierta, hay que ir a trabajar –Me acerqué a su rostro para poder mirarlo mejor –Edward, ¿vives? –abrió uno de sus ojos verdes con pereza y sonreí divertida –Hey, buenos días –saludé.

Se quejó como un niño pequeño y se removió solo para acomodarse mejor y seguir durmiendo. Me reí enternecida –¿Quién diría que a mi puntual jefe le cuesta despertar por las mañanas? Vamos, tenemos que ir a la oficina

Gruñó –Vale –dijo con voz ronca y se movió ahora para hacerme frente –Buenos días Bella –sonrió

-Buenos días Edward –dije con una sonrisa. Era muy bueno empezar el día así –Tengo el desayuno listo, ¿Vienes?

Me miró con sus ojos verdes adormilados y pareció meditar algo muy profundo -¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó

-Bien –respondí rápidamente-No tuve más pesadillas

-Estabas inquieta

-¿Si? –dije desconcertada. -No recuerdo haber soñado nada.

-Estabas muy inquieta, murmuras cosas cuando duermes

Me sonrojé, sabía que hablaba dormida -¿Algo relevante?

Sonrió como si ocultara algo –No

No le creí, pero fingí alivio –Vale, espero no haberme avergonzado a mí misma –me reí nerviosamente -¿Vamos a desayunar? –invité

Mi jefe se puso de pie y se estiró. Se veía incluso divertido un hombre tan elegante en esta habitación, como que desentonaba.

Desayunamos mientras me contaba algunas cosas triviales de su vida, como que le tenía fobia al mar por algún trauma de infancia, alabó mis panqueques y parecía satisfecho y feliz cuando se acabó todo.

Sonreí divertida durante toda la mañana –Me alegro que se te haya borrado ese moretón –agregó, luego de beber su café -¿Fue ese… cabrón verdad?

Asentí, sin muchas ganas –Tiene algún tipo de problema psiquiátrico

Frunció sus labios –Es abogado –yo no se lo había dicho, así que me sorprendí –Lo he escuchado de nombre. Es del buffet de la competencia. Eso lo hace todo mejor –sonrió

-¿Por qué? –

-Desprestigio. Manchamos su historial, me encargaré de que no pueda ejercer.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-Cullen's es un buffet de los más importante de Estados Unidos. Claro que podremos arruinarlo. –me guiñó un ojo

Suspire –Solo quiero que se aleje de mi vida. Que se vaya a otro país o algo

-Es una buena opción –aseguro –intentara huir de su miserable vida –se encogió de hombros

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y yo me preguntaba cómo podía ser tan extraño. Mike era un gran problema en mi vida, pero tener a Edward aquí aliviaba enormemente mi terror, me traía una paz misteriosa y casi incomoda.

Edward jugueteaba con sus dedos golpeando rítmicamente la mesa –Son los mejores panqueques que he probado en la vida

-Que mal mentiroso eres -me reí

Se rió y alzó sus cejas divertido –Es cierto. Un toque místico de Bella

Lo mire un poco incrédula. ¿El pensara lo mismo que yo? ¡Que esto es muy extraño

Me levanté para retirar los trastes –Tenemos que ir a la oficina –dije mirando de reojo el reloj de su muñeca

Se puso de pie –Cierto. Debo ir a mi apartamento. –Me miró con precaución –Te pasaré a buscar cuando vuelva

Intenté negarme –No te preocupes, puedo llegar bien sola

-Después de anoche, créeme que no aceptaré un no como respuesta –Se acercó y beso mi mejilla –En 1 hora estoy abajo –salió de la habitación tan rápido que no pude poner resistencia.

Suspiré cuando cerró la puerta y deje que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en mi rostro.

En una hora estaba lista mirando mi teléfono con insistencia. Me había puesto un vestido azul, mis tacones del mismo color y me sentía muy guapa. Cuando Edward llamó deje sonar el móvil un par de veces antes de contestar, despreocupada. Me subí al volvo y le regalé una sonrisa nerviosa a mi jefe.

-¿Qué pensarán los demás abogados si nos ven bajar de tu coche? –Medio bromee medio seria.

Se encogió de hombros mientras conducía las pocas cuadras que eran desde mi hogar al trabajo –No es algo que me importe realmente ¿a ti te preocupa?

En verdad no sabía que decir. Era una mujer soltera con el corazón y la vida rota, no le debía explicaciones a nadie y menos debería importarme

-La verdad no –me convencí

Llegamos a la oficina y compramos el típico café del Starbucks antes de subir.

La jornada laboral comenzó como si nada. No había llegado ningún abogado antes que nosotros, por lo tanto me sentía tranquila. Edward se encerró en la oficina y salió un par de veces solo a conversarme de cualquier trivialidad, porque raramente en la oficina no había mucho movimiento.

-Voy a una notaría, vuelvo en media hora –me avisó Edward, con su maletín en mano. Luego me regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como si hubiera visto terror en mis ojos –Te veo en un rato Bells –Besó mi mejilla y se fue

Yo, sorprendida por su beso de despedida, me quede mirándolo unos segundos antes de sentirme estúpida y sonrojarme. Comencé a trabajar duro para no pensar en nada respecto a Edward y sentirme estúpida.

Fui a mi hora de almuerzo y decidí comprarme un sándwich con pollo frito y un zumo de naranja. Volví a la oficina que tenía una pequeña cocina y me senté en un taburete a almorzar en silencio, porque no quedaba ningún abogado en la oficina. Mordí el sándwich sintiendo un hambre atroz, pero al mirar el trozo de pollo de repente me dio repulsión. Trague el trozo que estaba en mi boca y no fui capaz de seguir comiendo. Tiré el sandwish a la basura y bebí mi jugo de naranja media nauseabunda.

Juguetee con el móvil, aburrida. Me dolían los pechos y un poco la cabeza. Y así las horas pasaron y Edward llegó más tarde de lo que me había dicho. Él día se pasó volando y a pesar de todo, sentía una sonrisa en mi cara que hace tiempo no aparecia.

Mi jefe insistió en ir a dejarme a mi hogar después de la jornada, y yo acepte encantada. Al llegar me sentía tan agotada que otra vez, dormí sin siquiera sacarme el vestido.

**6 de septiembre 2001**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente vomitando todo lo que comí el día anterior. No entendía que sucedía, pero al parecer, el pollo de ese sandwish me había hecho muy mal. Media verde, comencé a arreglarme para ir a trabajar y llegue por primera vez, antes que Edward a la oficina.

-Buen día Bells –me saludó alegre –Alice vendrá hoy a visitarnos

-¿Ah sí? –Reí –No he hablado con ella hace días.

-Dice que tiene un presentimiento, y que quiere contarnos a nosotros primeros. ¿Acaso sabes que los presentimientos de Alice son casi siempre certeros?

-¿Es acaso una especie de vidente? –me reí

-Mm… -Edward me dedico una sonrisa enorme –Algo así

-Vale, ojala sea un buen presentimiento

-Presumo que sí.-Hizo una pausa incomoda-No le conté lo de Newton porque me da la impresión que es capaz de golpearlo

Fruncí los labios. No sé por qué yo creo que Alice si es capaz de eso –Está bien… en algún momento lo sabrá de igual forma –me encogí de hombros

Sonrió –Me alegro de verte mejor Bella

Sonreí incomoda. Pero de pronto, me di cuenta de algo muy importante: el café de Edward

Me puse de pie rápidamente –Voy al Starbucks, ya vuelvo –dije con culpabilidad

Edward se dirigió a su oficina con calma –Vale, cruza con cuidado –molestó

-Lo intentaré.

Hice la típica rutina de ir al Starbucks. Me compre esta vez 3 pastelitos que se veían deliciosos, tanto así que casi babeo un poco encima del mostrador. Me apure en volver a la oficina y sin aguantarme, mordisquee uno en el elevador.

Masticaba tranquilamente cuando de repente el sabor de mi pastel me pareció repugnante. Gruñí internamente y lo dejé en la bolsa apretando los labios para no dejar las arcadas salir. ¡Estúpido pollo!. Se abrieron las puertas en el piso 94 mientras yo gruñía internamente. ¡Cual fue mi sorpresa!

-¿Qué tal, señora? –Me saludo el aterrador Tyler.

Creo que palidecí sintiendo un profundo temor.

Lo miré incrédula, pero él me dedico su sonrisa maligna y se subió al elevador sin esperar respuesta,

-Nos vemos, Isabella –se despidió.

Sentí mi alma caer a los pies. El elevador se cerró.

¿Nos vemos? ¿A caso era una advertencia? O estaba ya muy, muy hundida. ¿Mike estará rondando por aquí?

De pronto tuve que hacer equilibrio sobres mis tacones para caminar hasta la oficina.

Sin mirar más que el piso, y sintiéndome sin fuerzas, llegué a la oficina de Edward con los cafés tiritando en mis manos.

Abrí la puerta y Edward levantó la mirada de unos papeles para observarme. Su mirada fue de pura incredulidad.

-¿Estás bien Bella? –se puso de pie

-Edward… -quería empezar a contarle toda mi historia. Que Tyler era conocido de Mike y a su vez, amigo de Aro Volturi. Que tenía miedo, que quería saber que había pasado con Mike… pero no alcancé, porque di un paso y de pronto se me nublo todo.

-¡Bella! –Oí, di otro paso y vi a mi jefe correr hacia mí.

De pronto, todo fue negro.


End file.
